


Born to be yours [Omegaverse] English Ver.

by PrincesaVictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up Together, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, Wolf Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaVictuuri/pseuds/PrincesaVictuuri
Summary: Victor is the crown prince to the throne of Louptopia, a peaceful kingdom where wolves and humans coexist and are governed by their most sacred rule:"Wolves cannot bond or mate with humans."One day the young prince meets Yuuri, a little human who will captivate him with his tender personality and a unique bond will form between them.Victor is an Alpha wolf and Yuuri a human.A human who was born to be his.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 145
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born to be yours [Omegaverse]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139311) by [PrincesaVictuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaVictuuri/pseuds/PrincesaVictuuri). 



The plot story belongs to me but the translation from spanish to english was made by [Aurora_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Cullen/pseuds/Aurora_Cullen).

This is an illustrated fanfic

Long ago, in a place far from the border, hidden among huge trees and labyrinths of branches, there was a very prosperous kingdom. It was uniquely called Louptopia. With friendly and quiet villagers; they lived peacefully, being ruled by their beloved King, Olexei, alongside his beautiful wife, Queen Jelena.

Louptopia was distinguished from the other kingdoms not only by its peaceful people, or by its incredible ability to overcome any adversity. Louptopia was the place, the perfect kingdom, where werewolves and humans could coexist in peace. They had done it for many years; both races always helping each other to maintain balance in their lives.

  
Werewolves weren't that different from humans. They looked like ordinary people at first glance, but if you looked closely at them you could notice those slight dissimilarities. They had long, pointed ears that perched above their heads and, on their lower backs, above their coccyx, soft, voluminous tails were visible. In addition there were castes among them; alphas and omegas. It was them who had a little more power and almost always held important positions, but they never abused it.

  
Being part wolves, the animal instinct lived in them too; Furthermore, alphas had the ability to mark their destined mate. A bite on the neck meant a successful bond in omegas.  
They had laws too, but there was one, the most important and respected; werewolves could only mate and bond with other wolves. It was almost a tradition and could never be broken.

  
While there were some social differences between wolves and humans, Louptopia was always a wisely ruled people. There was no slavery, no famine; They thrived as a peaceful kingdom, grateful to its kind rulers. Thats why, when the King announced the long-awaited pregnancy of his wife, the entire kingdom burst into elation. The emotion that invaded the town led to a celebration that lasted for days. Everyone imagined the faces of the new heirs, because it was well known that in a single pregnancy of werewolves several pups could be born.

  
However, weeks before the Queen's due date, she became seriously ill. The best doctors and healers came to treat her, but to no avail. Four of her five young died at the time of delivery.

  
Just one, against all odds, was the sole survivor. With gorgeous silver hair like his mother and deep blue eyes like his father. With pointed ears sticking out of his head and a twisted, furry little tail. He was the smallest and most fragile, without much hope of surviving. But the King and Queen, seized by the sadness they felt, decided to give everything for their only son. They cared for him with a lot of love, always trying to give him the best life, even if it was not very long.

  
Nevertheless, the months passed and the baby grew more each day. He looked healthy and plump, he always greeted everyone with rosy cheeks and a childish smile on his little mouth.

  
The doctors, surprised to see the pup stronger than ever, said it was almost a miracle, a huge victory. Therefore, the kings decided that their little baby would be called Victor.

  
Time flew by and Victor grew up surrounded by love and affection. His parents spoiled him every day, taking care of him and doing everything in their power so that their only son had a happy childhood.

  
So it was and at eleven years old, Victor had grown into a beautiful young man; tall, with long silver hair, always tied with a blue bow and so handsome, he had inherited the beauty of his parents, blending in perfectly within him, giving him an almost divine appearance.

  
Victor's upbringing was almost strict; Being educated by the royal teacher Yakov, Victor had learned a lot throughout all his teachings. Old Yakov was proud of what he had achieved, but Victor was also the only one capable of driving his teacher out of his mind.

  
"Vitya, I already told you that you should study today!" There is no time for you to be messing around in the garden, ”Yakov exclaimed, almost on the brink of an attack, watching as Victor escaped through an open window.

  
Victor laughed and waved a hand in the air.

  
"Don't be a killjoy, Yakov." History is history, its already in the past, the important thing is the adventures you will have today! The prince argued, moving farther and farther across the garden.

Yakov could have yelled something else, but the truth was that Victor didn't hear him. He chose to ignore all the screams of his master and slipped away until he reached the forest that connected the palace. Passing the limits of the royal garden, hidden between different bushes and passing under the branches of the huge old trees, Victor had found a magical little place, as he liked to call it.

  
It was an evergreen meadow, surrounded by bushes and flowers with incredible colors and smells. Every morning, just as the place was filling with sunlight, illuminating the dewdrops and waking the animals, creating a wonderful contrast of colors and sounds, Victor crawled to the nearby stream and threw himself on the grass to feel the morning breeze.

He loved being there; it made him feel happy.

One morning just like that, while throwing rocks into the stream, he heard a strange sound. The wolves' sense of hearing was more developed, but Victor, even before reaching adulthood, had to put all his effort to concentrate on the noise and to be able to know what it was.

  
The sound guided him, his feet moving almost of their own accord. To the north of the place, a few meters from the river, Victor found a child, a very small one. It was a human, black-haired, plump, with skin perhaps a little darker than his. He could not see his face because the boy has his back turned on him, sitting on the grass, the crying caused him hiccups and his body shaked every time the gasps invaded him.

  
Victor hesitated. He wasn't quite sure if he should approach him or not. He never had much interaction with people, so he didn't know what to do. He thought about leaving, maybe the best thing was to get away from the human child and leave him with his problems.

  
But...

  
_"Don't go" "Stay" "Help him" "He needs you."_

  
His inner alpha spoke. It was the first time he heard it. For eleven years his alpha had been asleep, but now he could hear it clearly. The voice echoed in his head and on instinct he could only obey it.

"Hi," he started almost without meaning to. He watched the boy jump over in his place, while he ran his hands over his face over and over again as if he wanted to wipe out his tears, "Are you okay?" “do you need help?”

The boy shook his several times, still a little emotional.

"No, I'm fine," he answered pathetically between sobs. Leave me alone, please.

"I can do it, if you want," Victor said, trying to sound disinterested. But you need to know that I am the fairy who guards this forest, and I was sent to grant you a wish.

That seemed to work. The boy was startled and turned to look at him, driven by the excitement and curiosity he felt in his small body.

“A fairy!” he squealed, his fat cheeks flushed. There was a trail of tears running down his eyes, but he wasn't crying anymore. "But I thought you didn't exist ..." he stopped then. That pair of chocolate eyes were rapt observing the pretty person in front of him, noticing immediately that there was something different about this supposed fairy “But you are a Wolf”.

  
Victor felt trapped in his own lie.

"A-ah, yeah ... but it's just ... I'm a fairy too." “yes that! I'm half fairy and half wolf!” He excused himself quickly, giving a smile to the boy who was still staring at him. "And you shouldn't say that we don't exist!" When humans say that, a fairy dies.

“Nooo! I don't want you to die, sorry! I believe you, I really do believe you, ” the little boy exclaimed. He looked distraught and Victor felt a little bad for scaring him that way “You are different from all the wolves I know. Your eyes and hair are very pretty, you are pretty!

  
Suddenly, a rush of warmth rose through Victor's body. His heart fluttered and he found himself with red cheeks, because the child was too innocent and that somehow moved him a lot.

  
"Don't worry, I forgive you," he said, running his gloved hand over the Little child´s dark-haired head. The boy stood still, enjoying the caress the wolf was giving him. “We have to get to know each other better, what do you think? Mmm, start by telling me your name.”

  
"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," he replied, a little self-conscious.

  
"Wooow!" What a beautiful name. ” Victor laughed delightedly and little Yuuri looked at him rapt. “And why were you crying, Yuuri? If you tell me, maybe I can help you with a wish.”

Yuuri trembled a little and kicked an invisible stone.

  
"I-is that ... I'm weak," he half murmured, holding back the tears. “I am so weak that I cannot defend myself!”

  
Yuuri looked so unprotected, so small before him, that Victor had the impulse to stay by his side to protect him from anything that hurt him. He didn't understand why, but his alpha's voice kept echoing in his head, demanding that he take care of that little being that trembled in front of him.

  
"Are there people who hurt you, Yuuri?" He asked, feeling a lump in his throat. He did not understand how there could be people who hurt a child as small as Yuuri.

  
The little boy sniffed loudly and barely nodded.

  
"Th-there are two children in my school, they are wolves." “They're always bothering me because I'm not like them, I'm not at their level, ” he confessed, running his hands over his face again. The crying had returned and was drenching his cheeks. “They make fun of me, call me a pig and say that my way of dancing is ridiculous”. “Yesterday they tore up my favorite book, and I promised myself that if they bothered me again today I would defend myself, but I couldn't.” “You know why? Because I am small, because they are older than me and I am nothing compared to them.”

  
Yuuri wept loudly and something ignited inside Victor. It was like electricity running through his veins, it raised his heartbeat and his instincts propelled his emotions. he got lost in them. Before he knew it, he already had Yuuri in his arms, comforting him gently, humming the same lullaby his mother used on him when he was younger and nightmares attacked him.

  
"Yuuri, listen to me carefully," he whispered, holding the boy's face. The boy was still breaking down into thick tears and sobs that broke Victor's heart. “There is no person weaker than one who harms others. You are brave, you tried to stop them and that is to be admired.” “I believe in you, Yuuri.” “I believe that one day you will grow up and be much better than all those people who have hurt you.”

  
Victor was silent in surprise at his own words. He was a child too, but at that moment he felt like he had already matured, like an adult. Perhaps spending so much time with his father had made him aware that injustices should never be tolerated. Especially when there were children involved.

  
"So ... does that mean you'll help me?" Yuuri asked him, earning a nod from the other boy. At some point the crying had stopped. Being in the arms of that fairy / wolf was comforting, it felt warm, hopeful “ May I know your name?”

  
“Did not I told? But how rude of me. ”Victor broke the embrace and laughed, causing Yuuri another surge of emotions inside him. “My name is Victor and I am here to help you! give me your hand.”

  
Yuuri didn't even hesitate. He stretched out his plump little arm toward Victor. The boy received his hand between soft, gloved fingers, but Yuuri felt breathless. The elder's touch was something different, almost magical.

  
He watched as Victor brought his free hand to his own hair and removed the blue bow that held his pretty silver hair. Long locks fell down his back, like a gray waterfall and it was incredibly indescribable to the little one.

  
"Look, if those wolves bother you again," the older one began, wrapping the loop around Yuuri's wrist, leaving it there like a bracelet, "show them this and tell them that if they keep doing it then they'll see your friend Victor. . .”

  
"A-friend?" Yuuri stammered, shocked. His little slanted eyes widened, shining with excitement, “Do you want to be my friend?”

  
“Of course! We'll be very good friends, ” Victor admitted, clapping the air around him. “Let's shake hands to seal our friendship, do you want to?”

  
Yuuri nodded many times and Victor laughed again at the boy's excitement. Slowly, he removed the glove from his right hand and extended his fingers toward his new friend.

  
"Okay, let's be friends!" he screeched, taking the hand Victor offered him.

  
Their fingers met then. The rush of emotions that filled Victor's body was unmatched. It felt unfamiliar, but at the same time it was so familiar. He liked it, he liked it so much that his fluffy tail flapped in excitement.

  
At that moment, seeing the smile that formed on Yuuri's lips, Victor, without fully understanding what was going on, swore that he would do everything to protect that small and innocent boy because he did not deserved to suffer, no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri's life had always felt dull. Sometimes, trembling with fear, he felt himself walking in a dark corridor that seemed to have no end. 

Innocently he clung to the walls, searching for the switch to turn on the lights, the ones that could illuminate his way. He tried it many times without success.

But that day, having fun with his new friend, the lights turned on by themselves. The dark hallway became a place full of vibrant colors and the fear disappeared. Sadness was left behind, joy filled his heart, and his own laughter flooded his ears.

They spent the afternoon talking, laughing and getting to know each other little by little. Victor told him many fantastic stories, but his favorite was that of the wolf prince trapped in a tower. Where a simple maiden was filled with courage and fought against a half-fish dragon, to rescue the poor and abandoned prince.

It had been amazing! Especially since Victor acted out each scene making the story even more interesting. Yuuri had listened to him attentively, being surprised every time the story took an unexpected turn.

At last, when the story ended and Yuuri clapped his hands excitedly, Victor asked him for something in return: a dance. Yuuri, embarrassed, had refused at first. He felt insecure with himself. Every day when he practiced his dances, his schoolmates made fun of him. They made derogatory comments about his body, about the way he moved, and that had really left its mark on him.

He didn't even feel like dancing as much as before.

But Victor was there to encourage him, to make him see that there was nothing wrong with him. His soft and delicate words made a dent in Yuuri´s little heart. So much that he couldn't explain why he felt so safe when Victor was by his side.

Maybe, he told himself, it was fairy magic.

And it really felt like magic when he closed his eyes. Suddenly everything disappeared and music flowed from somewhere. It was a sweet, peaceful melody that made him feel calm and guided his feet. Yuuri was small and plump, but when he started dancing that took a back seat. His movements were graceful, divine. His feet barely seemed to touch the ground and his hands moved so gently that they could even touch the wind.

Victor was breathless. His eyes could not move from that figure that was dancing so delicately in front of him.

It was an incomparable spectacle.  
When the dance ended and Yuuri's breath hitched, he expected to hear cruel laughter or destructive comments. But there was none of that. The only sound around was the applause that grew more and more passionate.

It was Victor who, with a huge smile and his pretty eyes shining with thousands of feelings, looked at him with delight and kept repeating that he was the best dancer he had ever seen in his life. And Yuuri felt suddenly self-conscious, it was the first time someone seemed excited after seeing him dance.

Not long after, it was time to say goodbye. Yuuri knew he had to go home soon. If he took longer than necessary, his parents would worry and punish him by taking away his favorite puppy stuffed animal.

Victor understood, touched when Yuuri confessed to him about his plush puppy. They decided to leave the forest together. They went hand in hand, singing some nursery rhyme and shaking their heads in time to the music.

When the time to say goodbye came the sadness fell over both of them. It was the first day they saw each other, but it already felt as if they had known each other forever. With watery eyes, Yuuri hugged his new friend, Victor received him in his arms, promising that they would see each other again very soon.

And Yuuri believed him, because fairies never lied.

The next day, with renewed spirits, Yuuri jumped out of his bed. He washed his face, his teeth and tried to comb his hair, although it was a disaster most of the time. When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection smiled at him and he felt fully accomplished.

He just couldn't believe his luck! He had a friend, his first and only friend! A wolf / fairy who was super funny and kind. He had so much fun with him that Yuuri feared it was just a dream. However, the bracelet attached to his small wrist told him otherwise.

It was his new lucky charm, plus, according to Victor, it had a magic spell that protected him from all the bad kids who bothered him at school.  
During breakfast, even Hiroko, his mother, noticed the sudden change in mood. She was surprised to find her youngest son so excited to go to school. Yuuri was usually a shy boy, he rarely showed emotions and contact with other children his age. Because of that she asked the reason for his good humor. But Yuuri simply told her that it was a secret.

Hiroko didn't insist further. She ruffled her son's hair and dropped the subject. If one day he wanted to tell her, she would be happy to hear it.

At school it wasn't too different for Yuuri. He took his classes normally, turned in his homework, and received a star on his forehead when he correctly answered a math question.

Soon it was time for recess. Yuuri was among the last to leave the room. Amidst children running, yelling, and jostling each other, Yuuri looked for a good place to eat the delicious lunch his mom had prepared for him. It was simple: some rice, vegetables and a piece of meat that smelled really good.

"After watching you eat all that it doesn't surprise me that you're a pig."

That mocking voice interrupted him. Yuuri lowered his spoon and looked up to meet Bastian, the wolf who used to tease him every day. He was ten years old, but he seemed to be older because he was quite tall. With reddish hair and very big brown eyes.

Beside him, with black hair and green eyes, was Ludwig, another wolf. He was a little smaller than his companion, but it gave him the same sense of fear. Both boys abused him, hitting him, shoving him or taking his things from him just for fun.

Yuuri was tired of being afraid of them, but he couldn't help himself. They were older, much bigger than him, and they could hurt him if they wanted to. The thought haunted him, he felt tears welling up in his eyes and he wanted to curl up to protect himself.

But...

Victor's words came to mind. He had the magic spell! They couldn't hurt him because Victor's magic would protect him. With that thought, he rose from his place and clenched his fists, full of courage.

"If I were you, I'd be very careful with what you say," he threatened with narrowed eyes, staring at the two boys in front of him. I am no longer alone, I have a very strong friend who takes care of me.

"What are you saying, pig?!" Bastian roared, taking a step toward Yuuri. But far from what he believed, the boy did not move away, he stayed there ready to face them “Do you think your words scare me?”

Just when Bastian tried to get closer again, he could feel it. Yuuri didn't notice it, but the scent that shot into the air forced Bastian to hold still, his heartbeat shot up and he had to take a few steps back when he felt pressured.

The smell was thick, almost as if it wanted to crush them. Alpha dominant pheromones clung to Yuuri's small body, as if seeking to keep him protected.

Bastian hissed in disgust and Ludwig wanted to throw up. It was too much for both of them; They couldn't get close to Yuuri because their instincts wouldn't allow them. They had to obey that hierarchy that was above theirs.

They didn't say much more, they didn't even look back at him. They just walked away as fast as they could, the scent seemed to intoxicate them if they stayed close to Yuuri.

Yuuri was breathless. He couldn't believe what just happened. Victor's spell had worked! He could finally spend his days at school quietly, without fear of being hit or teased by his classmates.

He couldn't wait, he had to tell Victor now! 

(...)

The coexistence between Victor and Yuuri became routine. Like a promise that did not need words, every day they were in their secret place. They didn't do much, they played, they talked or they fell asleep on the grass, but they never got bored. Because every day was a new adventure.

One day, while the two of them were cooling off by dipping their feet into the water of the stream, Victor broke the silence that engulfed them to say something important to Yuuri.

"Yuuri," he called, not knowing exactly how to continue. The boy looked at him, his brown eyes caught fire with many feelings when Victor returned his gaze “next week we won't be able to see each other.”

Yuuri's smile faded, sadness showed on his face and Victor felt his heart break.

“Why?” He asked, his voice hanging by a thread.

"I have some important things to do," he continued, taking the liberty of ruffling Yuuri's nice, soft hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered, rubbing his eyes when tears threatened to fall. It is that the idea of spending so many days away from his friend seemed sad and annoying.

"I'm going to miss you too, little one," Victor confessed, giving him a smile that calmed Yuuri's heart. “But do not worry! Soon I'll have an invitation sent to your house for my mother's birthday. There will be a big dance in his honor and you can dance all you want.”

Yuuri parted his lips.

"Will I be able to see your home then?" He gasped excitedly, getting up and shaking Victor by the shoulders. He couldn't believe that he would visit the place where the fairies lived “What is your house like? Is very large? Do you have a lot of family?”

Question after question escaped the child's mouth. Victor, surprised and amused, wondered how he could talk so much without breathing.

"Well ... actually, you know, since I'm a wolf i live in ... Louptopia Castle." “My mother is the queen.” He thought that Yuuri would scold him for lying, but there was none of that.

Instead, he watched as Yuuri's eyes grew bigger as a smile filled his pretty, innocent face.

"Then you're a prince too!" “Wow, my friend is the most amazing in the world. I am very lucky to have met you!”

Victor couldn't help but give a charming laugh. He was completely moved by the innocence that seeped from every pore of Yuuri.

"That's right, little one." Victor poked the tip of Yuuri´s nose with his finger. Yuuri laughed, his cheeks flushed. “I will send the invitation very soon, so make sure you receive it.”

Yuuri promised that he would.

(...)

That afternoon, when Yuuri got home, he kept jumping around. His older sister, Mari, was running after him, trying to put his pajamas on. she caught him almost thirty minutes later, when Yuuri got tired and sat down to regain his strength. When she asked the reason for his excitement, Yuuri replied that his great new friend the fairy / prince had invited him to the queen's birthday.

Hiroko, his father Toshiya, and his sister looked at each other. They didn't say anything to him, believing it was just the little boy's imagination.

Big was their surprise when, five days later, an invitation for Yuuri and his family arrived from the palace.

(...)

"And then Yuuri told me that he would call his stuffed puppy Victor because he always protects him at night when he has nightmares.”

Jelena laughed tenderly and ran the brush through her son's long, soft hair. There were a few knots in the strands, but Jelena took her time untangling that mischievous hair while her boy babbled almost without breathing. As queen and mother, she loved those little moments spent with her cub. It felt warm, familiar, and she enjoyed them very much.

Lately, all he heard from Victor's mouth was the adventures he had with his mysterious new friend, Yuuri. He told her how they met and how they spent every afternoon playing near the old stream. It was the first time in a long time that Jelena had looked at her son so animated. Sometimes he would get so excited that his cheeks would turn red and he would talk until his lungs couldn't take any more.

She had heard so much about Yuuri that she was intrigued. She really would like to meet the little wolf that had captured Victor's attention.

"He also told me that his favorite food is something called 'katsudon," Victor continued. Through the reflection in the mirror, Jelena watched the look on her son's face twist into a childish pout. “Do you know what that is, mom?”

"No, darling, I'm afraid I don't know," she answered softly, searching for a bow to tie her son's hair. The other lost somewhere.

Victor sighed in surrender.

"Well, it doesn't matter." “Yuuri told me that one day he will invite me to his house for katsudon.” “Will you let me go, mom? I promise I'll be good!”

"We'd have to think about it a lot, baby," she spoke, kissing the top of his head. “But if you promise to do your homework and get good grades, maybe we will let you go.”

"Yeah," Victor yelled, raising his arms. “I'll be the smartest wolf in town, mom!”

Seeing him laugh and get excited, Jelena thought that perhaps Yuuri Katsuki was that missing piece in her son's life.

Until the night of the dance came...

(...)

That day Yuuri was excited and nervous in equal parts. He was dying to see his wolf / fairy / prince friend again! He had many things to tell him and he couldn't wait any longer.

For this night, Hiroko had made clothes for the whole family. The dance was full-fledged and they certainly didn't usually attend such fancy events. They were a simple middle-class family, so they were more than surprised when the invitation for Queen Jelena's birthday arrived.

Yuuri's suit was two pieces; the jacket in black and the pants above the knee in brown. He wore high socks and very elegant little shoes. He felt like a prince wearing those clothes, almost dreamy. Although to put on the shirt he had to remove the ribbon that Victor had given him. But he thought he would be with him, so by his side he would not need any magic spells.

The party in the palace was a success. There were a lot of royals, the orchestra played beautiful songs and the food smelled great, but for Victor it all got boring. He had been greeting his parents' old wolf friends for about an hour. He tried to be polite and smiled whenever someone complimented him on his looks or intelligence, but he already felt at his limit.

It was then, just as his parents were saying goodbye to Baron Leroy and their sons so that they could continue greeting the other guests, that Victor saw him.

Yuuri had arrived with his family. Two adults and a girl, maybe a little older than him, who was holding Yuuri's small hand. Instantly, Victor's gaze lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Mom, Dad, Yuuri has arrived!" “Go Go!” He yelled wagging his tail with joy, as he took his parents by the hands to lead them to his friend.

Laughing, his parents let themselves be guided. For both royals, their son's happiness came first. They loved him and just wanted their little cub to be enveloped in happiness and prosperity.

"Yuuri, I'm glad you came!" Victor exclaimed all excited. His tail kept wagging and his ears had perked up in joy as soon as he saw the child who now gave him a dazzling smile. "Look, I present to you my parents: they are the monarchs, Olexei and Jelena.”

Yuuri's parents and his sister bowed before the kings, grateful for the invitation they had received.

However, the monarchs were left speechless when they discovered that Victor's friend was a human. They hadn't expected it, but deep down they were touched and proud that their son made no distinction between humans and wolves.

Formar grettings followed. Yuuri greeted them a little intimidated by the presence of the monarchs, but Olexei and Jelena were touched by the boy's personality. The adults got into a conversation that became boring for Victor and Yuuri, so they decided to run away when none of the adults were paying attention.

"Come, come," Victor encouraged, slowly pulling the child's hand. Yuuri laughed and followed his friend faithfully. “Here, you can eat many delicious things. I told the servants to prepare a lot of sweets especially for you!”

The table in front of them was huge, and on it sat hundreds of bright and delicious treats that only royalty could eat. Yuuri's eyes lit up again with emotion, Victor could even see a subtle blush on his friend's cheeks and that provoked in him an unmatched tenderness.

Yuuri was tiny and cute, and he liked that very much.

"Here, try this one first," he suggested, handing him a chocolate truffle covered in cocoa and icing sugar.

The face Yuuri made after biting into the treat moved Victor. It was the first time his friend had tried that kind of candy and he seemed to like it very much. Yuuri ate all kinds of sweets and they were delicious, Victor explained what each thing was made of, but his favorite had been the chocolate cake with nuts and strawberries.

They were together for almost an hour. They hadn't seen each other for a week, but it had felt like years and they needed to make up for lost time. They talked, laughed, and ate whatever they could get off the tables. The environment around them felt so natural that it seemed as if they had been together forever.

"Vitya," Jelena's voice came, and both Victor and Yuuri stopped playing to look at the woman, "Count Giacometti and his son are leaving. Come see them off.”

Victor made a face.

"Mamaaa," he yelled, trying to make his mother feel sorry for him, "can't you tell them I wish them the best of trips?"

"Victor, don't make me repeat things," she hissed, not losing her smile.  
The tone of her voice sent a chill through Victor. While his mother was a sweet and loving woman, she could also be quite intimidating, especially when she got angry.

"I-okay, I'm coming," he gasped, taking the hint. He got up from the ground, where he had been playing, and brushed off his clothes, looking back at his inseparable friend. “Yuuri, wait for me here.” “I'll be back with you and we'll keep having fun, okay?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Yes, I'll be here. When you come back, can we dance?” He asked enthusiastically. Ever since he knew it was going to be a dance he had tried hard and was practicing his best steps to impress Victor “The music is so beautiful!”

Victor couldn't refuse.

(...)

While his friend was busy talking to the other adults, Yuuri decided to keep attacking the dessert table. That chocolate cake was so delicious and he couldn't stop eating it. He liked the way the texture and flavor mixed in his mouth, causing an explosion of beautiful emotions.

"But look who turned up here." That familiar voice chilled Yuuri. Fear made him shiver and the fork between his fingers shook. “You shouldn't even be in this place, you fat fool.”

Yuuri didn't think he would find them, but there they were. Bastian and Ludwig were in front of him. They both looked at him with contempt and disgust, as if he were something despicable.

"How did you get in here, greaseball?" “Don't tell me, did your parents come to clean the palace?” Ludwig scoffed.

"I ... I was invited!" “So you better leave me alone or… ”Just then Yuuri remembered that he didn't have the protection spell on him, but he didn't want to look like a coward in front of Victor.  
Swallowing the fear that was consuming him, he took a step forward, wanting to impose himself on those children.

"Or what, paunch?" Bastian was unimpressed by the rude performance and kept pressing Yuuri. Watching him cry was the best fun he could get “Are you going to cry again?”

Victor felt agitated. A feeling of discomfort traveled through his body and made him gasp softly. He tried to ignore it and continue the conversation he had with Christophe Giacometti, but he couldn't. Suddenly his alpha moved inside him. He felt him growl and hiss, as if something was wrong.

_"Help him" "Now, help him" "He needs you" "Yuuri needs you"._

Guided by those words and ignoring the question Chris had just asked him, Victor turned to look for Yuuri. His senses were awake; his alpha kept talking to him, almost clouding his consciousness.

He saw it then. Yuuri accompanied by two other children who looked older than him. They were wolves, his inner alpha recognized, and they didn't appear to be playing games. In fact, Yuuri was shaking and his pretty eyes were filled with tears that he refused to let lose.

Victor didn't even care that Chris was still talking to him, by the time he realized what was going on he was being guided by his instincts, he ran among the people in search of his little friend. He had a bad feeling that almost ate his insides.

But it all happened too fast and by the time he arrived it was too late.

One of the children pushed Yuuri with such force that he ended up falling and hitting his head on the dessert table. The sweets spilled onto Yuuri, china plates smashed as they hit the ground, and the mocking laughter of the two children filled his ears.

Anger overcame Victor when he found Yuuri on the ground. His clothes were stained with chocolate and his body trembled with sheer terror.

“How dare you?” He yelled at them in what seemed more like a growl, holding Yuuri in his arms. "How dare you come here and hit my friend?"

"Prin-prince, Victor!" Bastian gasped, feeling small at the look he received from Victor.  
“It was an accident ... we were playing and ...”

"Don't you dare lie to me!" The roar that escaped his mouth made everyone tremble. Bastian and Ludwig looked down, the pressure exerted on them by the alpha was too much and they couldn't even speak. "Yuuri, are you okay?" He continued, ignoring the other two. His attention focused on the boy who was still trembling in his arms “Do you need something?” “Do you want to see the doctor?”

"No," running his hand over his eyes. He didn't want to show Victor that he was afraid. “I-I'm fine. Nothing happened to me.”

It was then when he felt it. Something hot ran down his nose and drenched his lips. He brought his trembling fingers to that area and, after cleaning himself, found them full of blood.

The smell hit Victor. His horrified gaze fell on that little bleeding nose and something inside him disconnected. He stopped listening, feeling. The world around him disappeared and anger consumed his senses.

The next thing he felt was pain, but the rage inside him was stronger. He heard his bones thunder to accommodate his new shape, his hair sprouted everywhere and his teeth collided with each other as they grew.

Bastian and Ludwig were petrified. The wolf in front of them growled, threatened them with its sharp teeth. Saliva escaped from that elongated snout and the slanted eyes blazed with fury.

"Victor, no!" Yuuri cried when he noticed Victor's intentions. Without even thinking about it, he pounced on the wolf and hugged him by the neck, trying to stop him. He must not allow his friend to attack people. The wolf growled, but that voice sent waves of calm throughout his body. "Don't do it, please." “You are good, I know that you would never hurt others. Please please.”

The wolf screeched. Yuuri's crying was overwhelming, he no longer felt like destroying. Now he just wanted that little boy to stop crying.

Slowly, he licked up the tears and blood that were running down Yuuri's face, trying to calm him down.

Bastian and Ludwig walked away, but there were more people around them. No one had intervened because everything happened too fast. The musicians stopped playing, whispers began to be heard and Yuuri's mother wanted to get closer to look for her baby, but someone stopped her.

Jelena put her hands to her mouth and Olexei watched the scene in disbelief. That was something impossible. It was well known that werewolves could only be converted for two reasons: through full moon nights or ... when they lost control when they felt their destined in danger.

It wasn't a full moon that night, which only left one possibility. It was unlikely, but it existed. And it was happening in front of their eyes.

The queen gasped as she tied up the loose ends.

That couldn't be possible, she thought, feeling terrified.

Because bonds between werewolves and humans were forbidden ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support and kudos, you make me very happy. 🥺💕🙏  
> Thanks for giving a chance to my little proyect. 
> 
> Thanks again to my sister AURORA for her wonderful work with the translation.
> 
> I hope to read your comments and thoughts about this chapter.  
> Next chapters will come very soon ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ


	3. Chapter 3

“Victor.”

“Victor, wake up. Open your eyes.”

“Victor, come.”

When Victor opened his eyes, he found himself in his secret place. The water of the stream was wetting his feet and the afternoon breeze ruffled his long, half-damp hair. Suddenly, he felt a little lost. He didn't understand how he got there, wasn't he supposed to be at the party with Yuuri ...?

“Yuuri.”

Victor stopped breathing and looked around. Birds chirped over the trees, butterflies flapped their wings on the flowers, and some squirrels ran through the grass looking for food, but there was no sign of Yuuri. His pounding heart beat against his chest and he felt desperate. He couldn't see his friend, he couldn't find him.

“Victor, I'm waiting for you.”

"Where are you, Yuuri ?!”

Fresh, childish laughter echoed through the trees, it felt like he was really close, but there was no trace of him. Victor walked hurriedly not caring that his damp feet sank when they made contact with the ground. He searched desperately through the bushes and looked over the branches of the cedars because those were Yuuri's favorite places to hide when they played.

But no, there was no sign of Yuuri.

“Victor, come, come, follow me.”

The voice seemed to recede and that terrified Victor. He ran among the places of rocks and thorns. His hand was stretched out, as if he wanted to hold what he could not reach. It was useless, however. The further he ran, the heavier he became and Yuuri's voice trailed off.

_"No no no. Do not let him go! Don't lose him now that you've found him”_

His alpha spoke. Desperation colored his thoughts and very soon he found himself crying. Tears slid down his face and clouded beyond his sight; they clouded his judgment. He couldn't think clearly. He just wanted to find his best friend, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to hold him in his arms and hear him laugh.

“Victor, don't leave me.”

"I never would, Yuuri," he answered on a gasp, pulling farther and farther away.

Then the darkness came.

Victor stirred. Everything around him was beginning to be covered in a dark blanket, as if someone had dropped black paint on the place. Terrified, he tried to move away but something stopped his steps. Dark branches tangled around his legs, forcing him to stay there. His crying intensified, the darkness felt suffocating and terrifying.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He wanted to talk; he needed to scream, but the only sounds leaving his mouth were pitiful howls and gasps. He was afraid, he did not understand what was happening.

“Victor, help me. I need you.”

Despair grew in him when he heard that voice. He stirred looking for some way to free himself from his prison, but it was all useless. And he hated himself in that second. He felt pathetic; Yuuri needed him and he couldn't do anything. Victor gasped. His senses soared, he heard the anguished pounding of his heart, the pressure becoming unbearable.

And screamed.

When his eyes opened again he found himself lying on his bed. His breathing was heavy and tears were leaking from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh, baby." His mother's touch on his hand felt comforting. The warmth overwhelmed him and his heart began to calm. Everything is fine. Mom and Dad are here with you.

When Victor focused his gaze on her, Jelena was shattered. Her heart shattered and she heard her inner wolf screech, feeling unable to help her cub. Victor was probably scared and very confused, and she just wanted to protect him from all evil.

“Mom? dad?” Victor stammered, sitting up slowly on the bed. He blinked several times and a stab of pain shot through his body. It hurt a lot, as if someone had broken each and every one of his bones. But he ignored all that when memories of the party began to surface in his mind, flooding Victor with a feeling that could only compared to despair “Yuuri! Where's Yuuri? I need to help you! He needs me   
and . . .” 

He couldn't even continue. He was dizzy, his vision clouded and he felt a spark of electricity run through his body. Pain blanketed his senses and forced him to bend as a blast of burning embers invaded his ribs.

"It hurts," he said in barely a whimper, the tears returning to his cheeks.

"It's normal, son." It happens that way after your first transformation,” his father spoke, slowly stroking his hair.

"My ... my first transformation?" He asked, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

The kings shared a look and knew that the moment had come. It was the occasion to have that talk with their pup, the one they had been putting off for a long time. Carefully, trying not to move too much, they both sat on the edge of the bed, as close to their son as possible.

He was going to need them more than ever.

"Victor, listen," his father began, not quite sure how to continue. Maybe he should be direct. Victor was a boy, but Olexei knew his son could take things maturely “the party… was two days ago.” “You've been asleep for a day and a half.”

“A day and a half?!!” He exclaimed incredulously. Suddenly it seemed that the world fell upon him. Things didn't make sense to him, but he cared more for his little friend. Would he be okay? “And Yuuri?” “he's fine?” “Please tell me he is okay.” Desperation framed Victor's voice and he wanted to get up to make sure Yuuri was okay, but the pain that slid through every corner of his body prevented it. “I want to see him, please. Mom, I want to see him. Dad, please let me go with him.”

"Victor, calm down." He's ok baby. He's with his family now,” Jelena whispered, kissing the top of his head. “Can you remember what happened at the party?”

Victor thought about it for a moment. He tried to recall what happened that day, but at some point everything became hazy. Clipped images and sensations filled his head, making him feel even more confused.

"I don't remember much, but some wolves hurt him." “And, and, and I just wanted to rip their heads off”  
He confessed under the gaze of his parents. His body was shaking and he wanted to cry until he couldn't. “I am a monster, right?” “Sorry, sorry for being like that, for thinking about those things.” “But ... but I never want him to be hurt.” “I promised him, I promised him that no one would harm him and I failed him!”

Victor hiccupped. The crying gave him no respite and that crushed the hearts of his parents. It was so difficult to see their pup in that state. Their instincts demanded that they protect him, but how could they do so in this situation?

"You didn't fail him, son." The boy is fine because you protected him,” his father spoke, sounding conciliatory as if he managed to understand every feeling that arose within Victor. “He suffered a minor wound that will heal in a couple of days at the latest. Anyway, the doctor prescribed some medicines in case he had any discomfort.”

That eased Victor's worries a bit. He sniffed and wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

“Really? I ... did I protect him?”

"Yes, my love." The queen held her cub's hand to convey calm. She didn't want him to continue to suffer. “You were very brave and you took care of that child like a proud little wolf.

"You were transformed, Vitya," the king continued, grasping his son's shoulder. ¡You slept for so long because you were exhausted after that.” “It is normal, as well as the pain you feel in your body.” “It will pass after a few days, but you must eat and rest a lot.”

"But ... but, that doesn't make sense!" “I couldn't have changed yet, I'm not even fifteen!” “Yakov explained to me that transformations only happen on full moon nights, after the awakening of our secondary gender and that is until we are fifteen.”

Victor was scared. His head was pounding in pain, but he was able to recall those teachings his master had left him. He was only eleven years old, his fangs had just sprouted and his senses were just developing. How was it possible that he managed to transform into a wolf?

"We think your secondary gender woke up early." “It's not very common, but sometimes it happens in very dominant alphas,” Olexei explained hesitantly. It was the first time that he felt that way. Victor was still a pup, barely a developing child, it was not yet time for him to go through something as drastic as a transformation. “Yakov probably hasn't taught you yet, maybe because you're so young, but… ” He stopped. Words failed him, he did not think he was the one to explain so many things to his son, but if he did not do it, then who? “the full moon is not the only one that can make us change.”

“What do you mean?” “Is there any other reason?”

"Instinct, Victor." “Instinct can make us change too. When our destined is in imminent danger, instinct reacts and causes transformation.”

"We thought maybe it happened to you when you saw your friend being teased by the other children," Jelena continued, watching her son's every reaction intently.

"W-wait a minute." Victor put is hands on his head and took a shaky breath. It was too much information, he didn't understand it very well, and the more he listened, the less sense it made.“When you say destined ... do you mean Yuuri?”

The queen nodded very slowly. Victor saw a smile on her face, but he read what her eyes couldn't hide. She was uncomfortable, maybe nervous. He watched her smooth the wrinkles in her dress over and over, clearly unstable.

"But ... he can't be my destined." “Yuuri is my friend,” he gasped, his mind cluttered with questions. “We play all the time and I don't feel weird when I'm by his side.” “Well, I just want to take care of him, I want him to have a happy life and, and, and ... I love him very much.”

Then everything clicked.

Victor understood. He put the puzzle together and understood why his alpha urged him to protect Yuuri. Why he had that absurd need to be by his side every day and the oppression that invaded his heart every time they were away.

"Son, Yuuri is a very adorable boy and you can see that he loves you very much too." Jelena's words trailed off as the lump in her throat tightened. It was difficult to talk about it, especially since she knew now that there was a bond between her son and that boy. But there were also rules and they had to be respected. “Yet what's between you is impossible, darling.” “He is a human and you are a wolf.” “They are races that cannot and should not mix.” She stopped. She licked his lips when they felt suddenly dry and breathed in to try to calm her heart. “In the past, long, long ago, there were wolves who broke the rule and fell in love with humans.” “There was no happy ending for them, my love.” “And do you know why? Because, ultimately, wolves ended up finding their destined and instinct forced them to abandon their human partners.”

Those words were enough to make Victor look desperately at his mother. Many feelings emerged from those beautiful blue eyes; fear, anguish and anxiety stained that look that, a few days ago, had been completely childish.

It was unfair, Jelena told herself. It was completely unfair that her pup had to go through something like that. He was just a child, he had to worry about the candy he would eat tomorrow, not because of the problems that instinct brought.

"It's surprising that Yuuri is your destined." “I daresay it is even impossible. He's a human, he's so different from you, Vitya,” his father explained, stroking him behind his ears. What you have, in the future… it will be difficult.” “Do you understand, son?” “You know that all humans are betas;” “That's why humans and wolves can't be together.” He spoke very slowly, trying not to put more pressure on his son. “Wolves need an omega to bond and with Yuuri you won't be able to.” “Also ... it is likely that during a rut you can harm Yuuri, you could seriously injure him and ...”

“Stop!” Victor roared, covering his ears with a brusque movement. It was too much information, he couldn't process it all. “I don't want to hurt him,” he let out with a piteous moan that echoed in his parents' hearts. “I would never dare to hurt him. I love him very much and my greatest wish is for him to have a happy life.”

Jelena stifled a sob. The situation not only hurt Victor, it hurt her as well. It was her cub, they shared a bond equally.

"We know, darling." “We know that you love Yuuri very much and that you only want the best for him,” the woman murmured, giving him a shaky smile. “And we want you to be well, we will support you, we will be by your side when you need us.” “Your dad and I have thought about it a lot and maybe the best thing for you is that you are separated ...”

“No! "Victor was in a trance. He really couldn't hear anything else anymore. He felt his fangs brush against each other and he could hear his alpha hissing and roaring inside of him. “You are not going to separate us! We have to be together. I want it; I will always take care of him and nobody is going to stop it.”

When he came to, he did not recognize himself. He was growling in the direction of his parents, his heart was racing, and he still heard his alpha talking to him, demanding that he not be separated from Yuuri. The king and queen looked at him in surprise, as if they hadn't expected such a reaction from him.

"Sorry," he whispered, realizing what had just happened. He felt fickle, like it wasn't him; It was so strange, so confusing. “Sorry, I didn't want to ... I just ... I don't know what's wrong with me.”

And the crying exploded like a time bomb. He couldn't breathe, the tears forced him to gasp continuously as his body shivered.

"Easy, baby." “Everything will be fine.”Jelena hugged her son lovingly while releasing soothing pheromones. It seemed to work, because Victor felt calmer in her arms. “Mom and Dad are going to take care of you, honey.”

"I don't want to be a monster, Mom," Victor sobbed, burying his face on his mother's chest.

"You are not, nor will you be, Vitya."

Finally Olexei joined the family hug, stroking his son's back.

(...)

Victor sat on his bed. His back ached, and although he felt tired, he didn't feel like sleeping. It had been about three days since he had that talk with his parents and the truth was that he still couldn't quite understand it.

The restlessness he felt prevented him from eating or sleeping. He was barely leaving his room. He no longer played with his servants or went to classes with Yakov. It was as if he was dead alive. He felt dark and dreary.

Something was missing.

And he knew exactly what it was.

With that idea in his head, he put on his boots and slipped through the silent corridors of the palace. It was around seven in the morning, the servants were probably busy with breakfast and morning arrangements, so they wouldn't pay attention to it.

He escaped from the castle through a first-floor window. Barely clad in his pajamas, the morning breeze hit him when he made it out onto the patio. It was cold, but he couldn't go back or he would risk getting caught by the guards. He ignored all thoughts and continued on his way, running until he was lost behind the bushes that led to his magical place.

It was probably a waste of time, he reasoned as he followed the stream. It was still very early, maybe Yuuri wasn't even there. It was even understandable that his parents forbade him to see him after the party.

Maybe he. . .

“Victor?”

That little voice triggered his pulse. A smile played on his lips as something like a blanket of warmth enveloped every tiny part of his body and he felt calm, complete. As if you only need to hear it to have life again.

But the insecurity returned to him. It made his legs shake and he took a few steps away from the boy who was looking at him in surprise. Maybe Yuuri was afraid of him. Maybe he thought him a monster now.

However, far from being rejected by the minor, Victor was surprised by a huge and vibrant smile.

“Hi friend!” Yuuri exclaimed, running happily towards Victor. He didn't even think about it, he just slammed into him, crushing him in a warm hug. "I missed you so much." “Why didn't you come to play with me?”

"Yuuri, you," Victor began doubtfully, seeing how his friend kept smiling at him. "... aren't you afraid of me?"

The boy blinked.

“Fear? Why?”

"Because of what happened at the party," he replied, his ears lowered. I became a monster and that must have scared you a lot.

"But that was fantastic, Victor!" Yuuri yelled, his cheeks flushed. He was still holding his friend and he didn't want to let go anytime soon. He had missed him terribly. “I worried about you, sure ... but I think it's great that you can transform into a wolf!” “You should have seen Bastian and Ludwig's face, they will never bother me again. And it's all because of you!”

"So ... you're not afraid of me?" “Don't you even hate me” He wanted to make sure, still with a little doubt.

Yuuri laughed a little.

“Of course not. You are my best friend! I could never hate you.”

After breaking the embrace, Yuuri began to jump into little excited jumps and that made Victor smile for the first time in days. He felt calm now, knowing that Yuuri didn't hate or fear him was comforting. His heart beat again, the darkness receded and he was suddenly covered in a wave of peace and tranquility.

"Ah!" thats right" Yuuri stopped jumping and stared back at him," I have a present for you!”

Without letting himsay anything else, Yuuri held his hand. And the feeling was incredibly moving. His skin filled with curious chills and his legs trembled, but he didn't let go of Yuuri. Instead, he allowed himself to tangle his fingers with the other, seeking to feel a little more of that special warmth.

Yuuri led him past the stream, right under the oldest and thickest tree in the place. There was a small white bag there, along with some different colored flowers and branches. It wasn't until Yuuri reached into the bag and pulled out a wreath of blue flowers that Victor understood.

"My sister taught me how to make them." “I paid a lot of attention because I wanted to give you one,” he confessed somewhat self-consciously, showing him the crown. His chubby cheeks were flushed and his little feet moved in the same spot. “It may not be very pretty, but it is to thank you.” “You gave me a protective spell and looked after me at the party, so this is to say thank you.”

"Yuuri, its beautiful," Victor gasped, his eyes full of excitement. “I love it! The flowers are beautiful. Thank you very much!”

“For real?” The boy smiled, truly happy to have made his friend happy. "I know that a prince / fairy like you must have more beautiful crowns, but I wanted to make one with these flowers because they remind me of the color of your eyes.”

Full of tenderness, Victor held his friend's hands.

"This will be my favorite crown from now on," he let him know, wagging his tail. His alpha was so happy he even wiggled his ears. “Would you put it on me?”

"Yes!"

Yuuri tried to stand on his tiptoes to accommodate the crown, but Victor was too tall and it was very difficult to reach his head.

"You're very tall," he said, drawing a childish pout on his face. 

Victor laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Don't worry," he whispered with a wink, kneeling in front of him. I am sure you will grow in the future.

This time, it was Yuuri who laughed as he placed the pretty crown on his friend's head, trying not to hurt the pointy ears. Blue flowers and green leaves gleamed through the wearer's silver hair, making him look even more incredible.

Lying on the grass, Yuuri with his head on Victor's arm, talked for a long time, maybe hours. It was hard to tell, because when they were together time ceased to exist.

"Were you coming every day?" Victor asked him, when they stopped seeing shapes in the clouds.

Yuuri shook his head.

"No," he confessed, wrinkling his nose. “But something told me I should come today.” “I don't know, it was like a small voice in my head.” “I can't explain it well, but I did.” Suddenly changing the subject, he pointed to the sky and smiled. “Look, that one is shaped like a rabbit.”

But Victor ignored him because his mind wandered elsewhere.

"Hey ... did your parents tell you something?"

-Like what? he asked innocently with another question. "Oh, that looks like a bear."

"After the party, Yuuri." “Did they tell you about it?” 

Yuuri sighed.

"They spoke to me the next day." “They said many confusing things, I did not understand everything but ... they explained to me that you and I could not have babies", he replied, looking up to meet his friend's blue eyes. “I don't mind not having babies, do you?” “I just want to be with you and stay friends ... I don't want to be alone anymore.”

"You will not be alone again, Yuuri," he whispered, hugging the small body. Yuuri seemed to want to cry, but he endured it well. He simply hid in Victor's arms and closed his eyes.

"Will you always be with me?" He asked shyly, almost muffled.

"Always, I promise."

(...)

Hours later, when Yuuri's parents and the kings managed to find their children's whereabouts, they found them still sleeping on the grass. They looked relaxed, happy; as if in each other's arms they were having the best of dreams.

No one said anything, nor did they dare to wake them up. But with that tender image, the adults could not help but think that, perhaps and only for that occasion, the rule could be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all your support, comments and kudos. Thanks once again to my sister Aurora for her wonderful translation. I hope this chapter is to your liking and you can leave me your opinion and comments. I'm very excited because in the next chapter we will have the first time jump!🙏✨💜💙
> 
> And also I want to invited you to follow muy fanpage www.facebook.com/princesavictuurifanfics (SPOILER ALERT) I post news and fanarts, and I Will try my best to post in english too


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, this is the first time jump in "Born to be yours". But don't worry, in the next chapters we will have flashbacks of Victor's adolescence and his little Yuuri. Ah, I almost forgot! I am totally Victuuri, so please don't panic and read with confidence.✨💕

Yuuri woke up that morning feeling ... strange.

His limbs were heavy, his back throbbed with pain, and his stomach seemed to have insects moving from side to side, causing him discomfort all day. It was weird. He even thought that maybe he had caught some disease and that the discomfort would eventually pass, but he had been like this for several days and it did not seem to be feeling better.

Instead he felt tired, sick ... different.

Maybe, he told himself, it was because of the dance classes. Lately the routines had become more intense. Professor Minako tried not to push him too hard, but Yuuri knew his stamina, knew that he could give more than they bargained for, and tried his best every day. And maybe those were the consequences, he went overboard, he asked too much of his body and it was very likely that now he was resenting it.

Still, Yuuri was not giving up. He couldn't do it, not now that he had managed to enter the most important dance academy in the kingdom. At first the idea of applying to the academy had seemed like just a fantasy because it was almost an exclusive place for wolves, but Victor, more excited than he, encouraged him with bright eyes and his furry tail waving from side to side. He knew how to use beautiful words that touched his soul, that filled him with confidence and made him reach for that dream that he thought was lost.

“Victor...”

When he thought of him he couldn't stop the name from escaping his lips automatically. It was normal. It happened frequently to him, especially on days like these, when several long and tedious days passed without seeing each other. When he was younger he did not understand why they should be separated for so long, however once he grew up he understood everything.

Now at eighteen, Yuuri understood why. He knew why Victor kept away from him, why they didn't maintain communication even when they needed eachother.

_"It's your fault" "You're not enough for him" "Everything is caused by you."_

That distant voice in his head began to torture him once more. And that was a thing of every day, time and time again his own thoughts turned against him. They made him feel bad about himself, caused pain in his heart, and often made him cry.

Maybe they were right. Maybe it was all his fault.

He stood there for a while, between feather pillows and thin sheets, sinking into his own unease. The thoughts haunted him for long minutes, until he decided to fight them.

Lazy, he got up from his bed and opened the curtains. After a night of raging storm, it was a perfect day outside; It was a beautiful morning, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds and providing infinite warmth. From his window he could see people moving through the small streets, entering different stores or selling their most recent crops.

He told himself that he should also take advantage of the good weather. He had to do some shopping, like new sheets. His were fine, but recently they had started to look uncomfortable and scratchy, it was probably time to change them now.

Well, maybe that was a little Victor's fault. He was always spoiling him; Despite his reluctance, Victor bought him many things: fine pastries, incredibly valuable items, and luxurious clothes of the highest quality. Of course, Yuuri objected at first because he didn't need all those things, but no matter how many times he scolded him, it was enough to see how Victor lowered his ears and stopped wagging his tail for him to give up.

The truth was that he loved Victor too much and he had never liked seeing him sad. It was as if he too felt that sadness, his heart clenched and filled with so many emotions that they didn't even seem to be his. It was part of the bond he shared with Victor, they had explained later. He could know some of his emotions and feelings, but not his thoughts and that was terrifying because he could never know what was going through the wolf's head.

It was true that Victor always looked after him. Every day he looked for a way to be with him; he made him laugh and in his arms he felt warm and protected. But Victor had never made it clear what he expected of him. He didn't know if he loved him as a partner or something else. They hadn't even kissed yet.

What if Victor was only with him because of the bond they shared ...? Perhaps he was not interested in a mere human, but he had stayed by his side because instinct wanted him to. It was the most logical thing to think about.

And that tormented him every day ...

Before breakfast, he went to the bathroom. He washed his face and rinsed his mouth. He combed his hair a bit looking in the mirror. The image the reflection showed made him sigh. Gone was the chubby boy, now he was slimmer and taller. Some muscles were marked in his arms and body, a product of the arduous training routines to which he was subjected by Professor Minako and his hips were delicately shaped. He was not very handsome, nor did he have anything special about himself, he was rather ordinary.

He couldn't compare to Victor. Victor who was incredibly handsome, with his blue eyes and silver hair. Victor, who had a beautiful smile and a deep voice that always made his legs shake. Victor, who was royalty while he was a simple commoner.

They were so different and ... and yet they shared a bond.

Why? he constantly wondered. Why was fate so infatuated with them? Why bring them together like that when their differences were so glaring?

If only he could ... he thought without daring to finish that sentence, putting his hands towards his belly. He stayed there, stroking over his clothes, thoughts destroying him after each passing second.

(...)

The fabric store was almost empty.

Yuuri greeted the old woman who tended to the small place before shuffling through the corridors filled with various fine fabrics. It was soft and felt like a light caress against his skin. They were of the best quality, but that also meant they were way out of his budget. Victor had told him that if he wanted something he could ask for it, but he was not used to that and much less wanted to abuse it, so he preferred to keep looking.

Suddenly, as he continued rummaging through mountains of fabrics, he heard the store bell ring announcing new customers. It was two she-wolves, probably bourgeois from the fancy clothes they were wearing.

"Did you hear the new rumor from the castle?" One of them asked, not caring to lower her voice.

The other, who looked a couple of years younger, stopped looking at the scrolls of shiny white cloth, fixing her green gaze on her friend. Yuuri wanted to ignore them, but those last words had taken his attention completely. Pretending that he was still in his task of choosing a cloth, he sharpened his ears and listened carefully.

"No," she answered, sounding completely interested. “What happened now?”

"Oh, darling, you can't imagine," the older girl snapped, approaching her friend, so that no one else could hear. Useless, because the woman spoke quite loud and clear.” It is said that the kings again requested the help of a rut companion .”

The young woman gasped dramatically. At the same time, Yuuri felt something inside him breaking. His heart ached and a heaviness hit his shoulders.

That ... that must be just gossip, right? 

Victor wouldn't be able to do that to him, right ...?

"For the prince?" “But ... didn't he already have a destined?”

"Oh dear, you can tell you're not informed of anything," the other snorted, waving at the air.  
“Rumor has it that the poor prince had the misfortune of having a human destined” she spoke that phrase as if it were something horrible. “And you know, besides the prohibition, a human could never satisfy a wolf.”

Yuuri wished he hadn't heard that. Heartbroken, feelings scrambled, and tears streaming down his face, he left the store without daring to look back.

(...)

When he came to, Yuuri realized that unconsciously his feet had guided him to the secret place he used to share with Victor during his childhood.

Many things had changed since then. On Yuuri's fifteenth birthday, Victor had surprised him with an incredible gift. A little house on the bank of the stream; It was small, with a living room that shared space with the dining room, a kitchen, and two very comfortable bedrooms.

It was their special place. their refuge. The one they went to when they wanted to be alone. When the urge to be together overwhelmed them. They stayed there for hours, even days. They read, played or simply talked, but always together; always sharing the same bed.

That same bed where now he was choking his tears. His shattered heart couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself crumbling after every little second that passed. He was sad, destroyed. But deep down he knew he couldn't be mad at Victor. After all, he already knew what a rut was like in wolves. They started at fifteen and he had heard that they were extremely painful if they were spent alone.

But why turn to someone else? he wondered in that terrifying silence.

Yuuri was no longer a child. He could help Victor during the rut because they were a destined couple, but Victor seemed not even to notice him. At least not in that sense.

"Victor..."

Suddenly the need to be close to him became unbearable. Something ached inside him, crawling all over his body and settling on his belly. Yuuri gasped and searched desperately for the clothes Victor kept in the dresser. He did not understand why he was doing it, perhaps he was forced by the loneliness that was slowly eating away at him. Anyway, he ended up lying between soft sheets and Victor's shirts.

(...)

Victor dropped the book he was reading.

His mouth released a breath and his body shook as a surge of electricity tore through him from head to toe. Right after that the voice of his inner alpha echoed in his head, repeating itself like an echo that made him feel dizzy and confused.

_"He needs you". "Yuuri needs you." "Go get him, find him now."_

He was barely able to get out of bed. Even though his rut had passed, he still felt weak. It was to be expected, over the years the rut had grown stronger, so it was difficult to cope with it. His body resented everything and it usually took him two to three days to recover, but at the time he didn't even think about it.

Yuuri needed him and that was the most important thing.

He sneaked out of the castle just like he did when he was a kid. He hardly waited for the guards to be distracted and he went out the same window he used back then.

He first looked for Yuuri at the dance academy. At the time it was logical to think that he would be there, but when he arrived and met Professor Minako, he was surprised to learn that Yuuri had been absent that day.

His alpha stirred. He heard him growl in despair and his instincts sent him elsewhere. His feet moved almost on their own. He ran through the crowded streets and slipped through the woods, following that path he knew by heart.

When he arrived, he found the house in silence. At first glance there seemed to be no one, but his alpha was insistent. He urged him to search the nearest room without making a sound.

Yuuri was there, sleeping peacefully and surrounded by some of his clothes. The image was incredible, something inside Victor ignited and a spark of excitement spread through his body, making him feel guilty.

"Yuuri," he whispered slowly, sitting down next to the man who was still sleeping, "my angel, are you okay?”

Slowly, not wanting to be brusque, his fingers got lost in those dark locks that he liked so much. Yuuri curled up between the sheets and held tight to Victor's shirt that he still held in his hand.

“Victor?” He replied in a sleepy voice, his eyes half-opened.

For a moment, Yuuri thought he was dreaming. He saw Victor in front of him and he looked like an angel; the years had suited him very well. Taller, more handsome and with short hair, but that only brought out his amazing features and emphasized the beauty of his eyes.

“You're ok?” Victor repeated, while those long fingers touched his cheek. 

Yuuri felt nauseous and broke contact by moving away from the other.

“What are you doing here?” He asked almost sounding annoyed. He didn't want to feel this way, but his emotions were out of control.

"You needed me," Victor answered directly, looking at him with a half-concerned smile, "at least that's what I felt." “I ... I thought something was wrong with you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"I didn't think you were coming," Yuuri snapped reluctantly. He knew he had no right to complain, but he couldn't hold on any longer “I thought you'd be busy.”

Victor wrinkled his nose.

“I was.” “I had to do some wolf stuff, but I'm free now and I just want to spend the whole day with you.”

"Enough, Victor," Yuuri hissed in exasperation. It was so surprising that tone in him that Victor didn't know how to react. "I'm tired of this, why don't you just call things by name?" “Why don't you just admit that you went into a rut with someone else?” He was talking too much and he knew it, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He had been keeping all those feelings for so long that it was impossible for him to keep hiding them. “I don't even know what you and I are.” “You have never kissed me!” “You have never shared your rut with me ... Do you really love me?” “Or do I really mean nothing to you?” “I need to know, I need you to speak the truth to me, Victor.”

By the time he realized it, he was panting. Heavy tears welled up in his eyes and blurred his vision. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to appear like a child in front of Victor, but he couldn't stop. He felt helpless, cheated; his heart was broken and his feelings messed up.

Victor watched him silently between confused and surprised. He never thought Yuuri felt that way; He tried to make him feel his love in many ways, with small actions, nice words and gentle caresses, and he always believed that that would be enough, now he realized how wrong he was.

All that time he had hurt Yuuri. That beautiful being who was the most important thing in his life. 

His destined.

Without thinking any more, and being carried away by his instinct, he approached the other boy who was still shedding tears and hugged him desperately. Yuuri struggled, shifted between those strong arms that held him and made him feel warm.

"Yuuri, listen to me ..." Victor began, rocking him in his arms.

“No!” he interrupted with a scream, still trying to break the hug. Tears fell and drew a bitter path down his cheeks “I don't want any more lies! Let go. Let me go, Victor!”

"Never, Yuuri." I'm not letting you go, not now,” Victor replied softly, placing a kiss on Yuuri's crown. “I didn't realize it, but I've hurt you when I just wanted to protect you. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.”

Victor's words sounded so sincere that Yuuri stopped squirming. He stood still, hearing everything the alpha was saying to him.

"Yuuri, you are the most precious thing I have in life." “You are beautiful, you are my other half” slowly, Victor held his partner's face and cradled it between his soft hands. Their eyes are meet, blue and brown made an incredible contrast and Yuuri gasped when he saw a couple of tears in Victor's eyes, "you're the only thing I need to be happy." “I never thought I would feel this way, but it happened.” “And I love it! I really love that it's you, but ... I'm really scared.”

“What are you afraid of?” Like a little boy, Yuuri sniffed and wiped the tears on his shirt sleeves.

"The rut, Yuuri." “The rut of the wolves is very strong, it turns you into a beast. You stop thinking and instinct consumes you, it's something really… monstrous,” Victor explained, dragging his thumb across Yuuri's cheek. “I don't want to hurt you, my love. I could never forgive myself; I couldn't live knowing that I hurt you, you understand?” “You're everything to me. You are the love of my life. I love you, I love you so much that all this time I have been holding back so as not to scare you.” “I believed that my silence would be enough, that you would never notice anything and that everything would remain the same between us ... but I hurt you anyway.” “Forgive me. I should have told you about this a long time ago, but I didn't want to taint you with this matter.” Victor stopped. He took a long breath and looked back at Yuuri. “And just so you know, I've never been with rut companion.” “My parents were very insistent that I accept them, but I couldn't.”

"B-but I read the rut is very painful."

"Oh, of course it is," Victor admitted, giving him a tiny smile. “But the truth is that I'm not interested in anyone but you.” “I only need you, my sweet Yuuri. I love you, I love you very much.”

Yuuri blushed. It was the second time that Victor had said that phrase to him and it felt really unreal. His heart pounded, making him feel alive again.

"I love you very much too," he whispered, and felt brave enough to kiss Victor's cheek. “And forgive me for doubting you too.”

Victor smiled hugely and his tail flapped happily.

"I have nothing to forgive you, Yuuri." “In fact, I'm glad this whole thing is settled. I promise you that from now on we will always talk, okay? I will not hide anything from you.”

Yuuri chuckled softly and Victor looked at him fondly.

"Hey, Yuuri," he called out, "can I kiss you?" 

Yuuri snorted.

"You don't need to ask those things, I'm not a child anymore, Victor."

"Clearly not, now you know that fairies don't exist."

"Shh, don't say that!" “You already know that some could die.”

They laughed then. The atmosphere in the room felt calm, peaceful. Victor approached Yuuri and placed a kiss on his forehead, moved down his cheeks and brought his lips together in a soft kiss.

It was the firts time for both of them and it felt amazing, beyond description. Bright lights danced in front of his eyes and he let himself be carried away by the softness of Yuuri's lips. They shared a long kiss, overwhelming caresses and words full of love.

Time became unnecessary. They could have been kissing for hours or maybe just minutes, neither of them knew clearly. They enjoyed themselves, kissed each other until they were breathless, and finally lay back on the bed.

"I really like the way you smell," Yuuri began, his voice weak as if he were about to fall asleep. "There is something about your smell that reassures me a lot."

Victor blinked.

"My smell?" “you ... can you smell it?”

"Yes, I hadn't noticed it before, but now I can smell it clearly." “You smell like ... the forest, sandalwood. I really like it.”

And the puzzle piece fit. Victor felt calm then. It was surprising that Yuuri being a human could smell it, that he felt that scent that made him unique among so many alphas.

“My love!” he squealed delightedly, hugging him tightly. "You can really smell me, you don't know how happy that makes me!"

Yuuri didn't understand, but he didn't complain either. He allowed himself to be wrapped in those arms, wondering internally why something so small seemed to make Victor so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, all your comments about the story make so happy 🥺🙏
> 
> Thanks yo my sister Aurora for the translation, I love you sister 🥺🙏


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of the first rut of Victor.
> 
> And then the continuation of the previous chapter.
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> +18 Chapter and pictures.  
> I'm very nervous about this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy 💕

Victor first rut happend at the age of fifteen.

It was a winter morning, it was snowing outside. The windows were foggy and the cold was creeping in through a small crack in the window frame. But that day Victor woke up feeling hot. There was sweat soaking his forehead and lightly wetting the newly changed sheets.

At first it didn't seem strange. Being a werewolf he was used to high temperature, however as the hours progressed some other confusing symptoms appeard on his body.

For example, at noon, while Yakov was teaching him math, Victor's mind went completely off the hook. For a moment his mind clouded, his alpha's voice echoed in his ears and he felt dizzy. His alpha talked a lot, very fast. He didn't understand most of the things he said, but Yuuri's name was repeated over and over again.

"No, no. Focus, "he told himself, shaking his head trying to silence the voice inside him. It didn't work. The words increased, as did a mounting anguish that fell on his shoulders from one moment to the next.

Victor began to feel disturbed. His ears were ringing and his surroundings spun. Soon he was engulfed in an avalanche of emotions that prevented him from concentrating. He wanted to see Yuuri. Both he and his alpha. They both needed to see him. They wanted to be with him, hug him, fill him with affection and take care of him.

They needed Yuuri.

Choking on that thought, and unable to fight his instincts, Victor excused himself from class with a headache. Yakov let him go without putting any "but" on him, perhaps because he had actually seen him a little ill. Anyway, Victor didn't think about it anymore. He looked at the time and decided to search for Yuuri.

It was lunchtime when he got to school. There were children everywhere, they ran, laughed and shared food. Victor wanted to go unnoticed, so he hid behind a tree. He waited there for a few minutes until Yuuri appeared.

It was almost instinctive what happened. At the same time a smile settled on his face and his tail flapped happily. He was so happy to see Yuuri!

He was about to sneak up to surprise him when the two wolves that had bothered Yuuri the night of the dance appeared. His instincts recognized them first; he heard his alpha growl in warning and his nails dug into the bark of the tree. He suddenly felt like running up there and protecting Yuuri, but before he could move the other two children, looking clearly alarmed, avoided all contact with the other child.

Victor sighed in satisfaction and his alpha calmed down. Apparently the lecture that the king had given the two wolves years ago had worked. They would no longer bother Yuuri.

When he looked back at Yuuri, he found him sitting on a bench. He had his box of food on his lap and a canteen by his side. Victor gawked at him. Every little detail of Yuuri's face was saved on his memory; He was eleven years old now, but he was still just as adorable as the first day. Most of all, he loved the way Yuuri's gaze lit up right after taking the first bite of his lunch.

He didn't last long. Glancing around, making sure there weren't any teachers nearby to spot him, he approached from behind carefully. Yuuri was still eating, so he didn't even notice his presence. And Victor took advantage of that. With a warm smile, he hugged him by the neck and effusively rubbed his cheek against his friend's hair.

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled, dropping a piece of pork to the ground in surprise. "I already told you not to do that!"

"You don't seem surprised it's me," Victor laughed. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"I felt you," he said only, turning to look at the wolf. Victor's blue eyes blazed under his gaze and Yuuri felt flushed. It was weird because so many emotions unknown to him were bottled up in his body, but he liked it; he really liked being with Victor. “Besides, you are the only person who hugs me like this.”

Victor smiled and ruffled his black hair. Deep down his alpha was pleased, hearing those words calmed him. It was difficult to explain, but he really disliked imagining Yuuri having physical contact with someone else.

"Good to know, little one."

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Victor." As if offended, Yuuri turned around and returned all his attention to the food that lay cooling. “Now I'm the same age as you when you met me,” he continued and bit into a piece of broccoli. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”  
“You should be taking your classes at the palace, right?”

Victor felt hopelessly trapped because he didn't have a very credible excuse. He laughed nervously and walked around the bench to sit next to his partner. Yuuri either didn't pay attention or pretended not to, he didn't really know. The boy was much more entertained with his food.

"I just wanted to come and see you," he confessed simply, taking the liberty of removing the chunk of rice that had clung to Yuuri's cheek. “Suddenly I felt like I missed you so much.”

"I like it when we spend time together because we always play a lot of fun things," Yuuri said before frowning. “But you shouldn't skip classes, Victor. That way you won't learn anything.”

Victor wanted to laugh because it was really cute and funny that someone younger was scolding him, but he bit his tongue to keep from doing it and forced himself to sigh.

“But I like being with you, and I also promised you that I wasn't going to leave you alone.” “Or is it that you don't love me anymore?” After that, Victor's ears and tail went down, as if to show how hurt he was due to Yuuri's rejection.

Victor looked like a sad and abandoned puppy, and that broke Yuuri's heart.

“Is not that!” “I love you very, very much,” he was quick to say, grabbing Victor's arm. “But I'm going to be fine. I'm fine,” he confirmed, staring at him. “Now that I am going to dance classes I have made a couple of friends.” “It's fun and I'm ... I'm trying really hard.”

“Friends...?”

That was the only word Victor seemed to hear. Suddenly his alpha snorted and he had to suppress a growl. His throat felt like it was tearing, but he had to keep calm. It was something that would happen sooner or later; Yuuri would have friends and share moments with them too, but ... but the very idea made his hair stand on end. He didn't want anyone else to get that close to his Yuuri.

What?

His Yuuri? Victor was confused. He didn't understand since when he had started to see him that way. Clearly Yuuri was his best friend, but he was also his destined. They had a unique bond, something that united them not only now, but also in the future. However, even though he knew that Yuuri had the right to have fun with someone else, that he could play with other children and wolves, the idea of sharing him with someone else was unpleasant.

Yes Yes. Yuuri was just his. No one could touch him, only him. Yuuri belonged to him.

“Victor?” With a blink, Yuuri's voice brought him to reality. When he came to, he looked at the boy who was still holding his arm tightly. "I've been talking to you for a while but you didn't react, you're ok?”

Victor half nodded and forced himself to smile.

He didn't like the way his thoughts were distorted. He didn't like feeling like this; so different, so ... possessive, as if ...

"I'm sorry, I ... I was thinking," he apologized, shaking his companion's black hair. “I think I'd better go back now before some teacher sees me around. See you later, okay? Try hard in class.”

After those giddy words and without even letting Yuuri say goodbye, Victor walked away as fast as he could. His head was full of unanswered questions, but he finally understood. The heat, his restless alpha, and that sudden possessiveness, it was all connected.

That same night he had his first rut.

It was painful. It felt like he was burning inside. He spent days secluded in his room, instinct welling up every pore in his body and sexual urges tormenting his head. He couldn't think of anything; but he fought. He fought against his rut, with everything he had to keep caged this feelings to protect Yuuri.

He thought maybe time would help him. That when he was older he could control his body, which would be stronger than his instincts. However, it was not. It only got worse. The rut began to be unbearable, more than once he resisted the urge to escape to find Yuuri and spend those days with him; he wanted Yuuri, he needed him.

But he didn't want to hurt him.

Once, after his eighteenth birthday, his parents made him an offer, a rut companion, someone who could help him through those horrible days. But Victor always refused. He wasn't interested in anyone else, just Yuuri. It even annoyed him greatly that they did not take seriously the bond that bound them. They belonged to each other; his body would be forever for Yuuri.

The first time he touched himself thinking of Yuuri was at twenty-two years old. At first the idea was far-fetched. Until that moment, he had always fought against his impulses and blocked the image of Yuuri from his mind, because he did not want to tarnish the pure and childish image of his destined.

But Yuuri was no longer a child. He was a beautiful young man of eighteen, and that drove him crazy. He wanted to be with him in every possible way. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, make love to him. But he didn't want to scare him either, he didn't know how Yuuri would react and above all, he didn't know how his alpha would handle it. Yuuri was a beta, a human, he was very different from the omega wolves. If something went wrong, Yuuri could get seriously hurt and he would never forgive himself for that.

He loved Yuuri. He wanted to be with him all his life, he wanted to marry him and grow old together; he wanted to do everything according to the law of wolves.

So for now he had to settle for his imagination, his hand caressing every part of his sensitive cock making him gasp and groan at the sensation. His soaked fingers slid up and down touching everything they could, from the wet glans to the knot that urged to swell inside someone ... inside his beautiful Yuuri.

[End of Flashback]

That morning, Yuuri woke up when sunlight streamed through the window.

He was still slightly tired so it was hard to open his eyes. He scrunched up his face and ran a hand over his left eye, sweeping away the crust and morning fatigue. Making a slight sound, he stretched his body, noticing then that what was under his head was not a pillow.

Forgetting about exhaustion, his eyes widened almost instantly as his breathing paused for a few seconds only. Still sleeping, Victor looked so peaceful. He was dreaming something because the expression on his face changed every moment; one second he was smiling and the next he made small grunts, raising his lips and barely showing his fangs.

Yuuri chuckled and brushed off a couple of silver locks that fell from Victor's forehead. The wolf sighed in his reverie, then drew another dazzling smile on his lips. Yuuri almost gasped. Victor was amazing and last night, what happened between them still felt like a dream. They had kissed until they were breathless; when Victor, while holding him by the cheeks and staring at him, had murmured how much he loved him.

And that filled him with joy. Yuuri's heart felt calm now. The voice inside him, the same one that tormented him every day, hummed with happiness from afar.

Victor mumbled something in his sleep. They were nonsense words that turned into soft sighs. Yuuri smiled calmly. Slowly, wiping the saliva that dripped from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, he leaned over that strong body and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

The wolf recognized him. Still sleeping he sought his warmth and Yuuri allowed himself to be wrapped in those arms that were always ready to receive him. Instantly the scent of Victor caught on him; burning embers embraced him, but did not burn him. The sensation caused a stir through his body. A tingle settled in his lower belly and stayed there, drowning him in almost unknown agony.

His heart was racing, his cheeks were flushed, and his pants were tight at the crotch. Yuuri was equally embarrassed and horrified. How was it possible that he was having an erection right now?

In a hurry to get to the bathroom, he got up breaking the hug. Maybe he did it too fast, because the sudden movement cut off Victor's heavy sleep.

"Yuuri?" He whispered. The other could not even get out of bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Victo “Where are you going, my love? Stay a little longer.”

Taking advantage of the position, Victor reached over and hugged Yuuri from behind. His arms wrapped around that slim waist and he leaned his forehead against the warm skin.

"Vi-Victor, I just need to do something." I won´t be long.

"No," Victor said, almost looking like a child. “We spend a lot of time apart already. Now I just want to spend the whole day with you.”

"Yeah, but really, I need to get up for a bit," Yuuri muttered slightly uncomfortable. He fought against his body and against Victor's embrace. He couldn't let him see him in that deplorable state.  
What would he think about him?

"Are you still angry, Yuuri?" Victor looked up and found his partner's red ears. In fact, he didn't looked upset. He felt uncomfortable, in fact his breathing was fast and, if he sharpened his hearing, he could hear the impetuous beating of his heart. "What's wrong, my love?"  
“You know you can tell me anything, don't we always decide to speak the truth?”

Yuuri tensed, Victor felt it under his touch but didn't press.

"I just ... have a problem with ... my body."

“A problem?!” Victor gasped, almost paranoid. "Are you feeling bad?" “Did I hurt you while I was sleeping? Yuuri, please tell me something!”

But Yuuri didn't speak. Silently, as if he didn't want to, he finally turned around to see Victor. The wolf inspected him, started with his face, arms, torso and finally looked down at his legs and ...

"Oh," he just said, blushing too.

"I'm sorry." Choking in shame, Yuuri looked down and covered himself almost completely with the sheet. He felt pathetic, Victor would probably think he was a pervert. “I wasn't thinking of anything dirty, I promise! It's just ... I don't know why this is happening to me. I mean, I know it's normal because I had already learned it in school, but, but ... I'm sorry!”

Slowly he felt Victor begin to remove the sheet from him. He fought a bit against him, but Victor always managed to beat him. His grip loosened and the sheet slid down his body. He had expected so many reactions from the wolf; a mocking laugh, perhaps a face of uncertainty or confusion, however when he met Victor's eyes, those incredible blue eyes gazed at him with infinite tenderness, making him feel even a little overwhelmed.

"You don't have to be ashamed of something like this, Yuuri." Slowly, Victor's hand swept up his face and cupped his cheek. “You said it yourself, it's completely normal. Don't apologize for such a thing, my love. Something like that could never bother me.”

Yuuri was consumed with an iota of shyness. Victor spoke so calmly, so sweetly that it felt like he was going to melt at any moment.

"I just ... I don't want you to think I'm a pervert or something."

Victor laughed softly. The hand on his cheek moved a little, trailing those long fingers all over his skin. Yuuri closed his eyes and was carried away by the sensation. It was great, embers reignited and made him burn with desire.

He wanted so badly for Victor to touch him in a more ... intimate way.  
"I'd never think of you like that, Yuuri, ever."

  
Without any kind of warning, Victor kissed him. It was different from the ones they had shared the other night; the desire was there, feeling incredibly deep, wet. Their tongues met, moving against each other, enjoying each other unhurriedly.

When they parted, Victor's gaze had changed. His eyes seemed to darken, as if a gray cloud overshadowed the blue sky. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Yuuri could hear him breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to help you with that?"

The offer was so clear that Yuuri turned red. He never imagined that Victor would say something like that to him, but now, just imagining those big hands running through his body, Yuuri trembled in longing.

"Please ... touch me," he said in her fiery whisper that exploded at Victor like dynamite.

"Your wishes are orders, my love."

Slowly, enjoying the moment, Victor kissed Yuuri once more. Time froze then. Everything went into the background and he was carried away by the moment. Suddenly, his lips were covering every little part of Yuuri's neck, kissing and caressing him with real care.

Yuuri trembled under his charm. He could feel his skin got goosebumps and his breathing was harsh, but Victor found that adorable. Especially when Yuuri moaned shamelessly at being assaulted by a hand that touched him on his throbbing erection.

Maybe he didn't realize it, but Yuuri soon started looking for a little more of that contact. He moved his hips slightly, pushing against those fingers that pressed against his cock.

"More," he gasped, lost in the thousands of sensations that filled his body. Yuuri had glassy eyes and flushed cheeks “touch me more, please.”

The image was destructive to Victor. His sanity was lost for a moment, and when he came to, he found himself opening Yuuri's pants to reveal his penis. He was small and beautiful, just like everything about him. The electricity that ran through his body was unmatched; it was the first time he had seen Yuuri like that and it was fantastic.

"You are beautiful, Yuuri," Victor murmured, almost beside himself. For just a second he was dominated not only by the lust of the moment, but also by his alpha. “Beautiful ... and mine. Only mine.”

Letting himself be carried away by the voice inside him, the one that awakened his darker and possessive side, he grabbed Yuuri's naked erection and began to rub it. He started slowly, carefully watching his destined's face for any sign of reluctance, but only found pleasure emanating from every pore of his body. His lips were parted and he was breathing hard, but he looked indulged in pleasure.

That encouraged him to continue. He had no experience other than what he had done to himself during the rutting season, but that didn't stop him. He moved his fingers all over Yuuri´s cock, stroking as much as he could, sometimes concentrating on the soaked glans and thick veins. Yuuri was panting uncontrollably, throwing his head back and getting really wet with every movement, Victor could even feel the throbbing under his fingers.

"W-wait a second," Yuuri yelled as a sudden tingling rose in his belly. “Vi- Victor, stop.”

"What is it, my love?" Concerned, Victor stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?" “Does it hurt somewhere?”

But Yuuri slowly shook his head. There was an intense blush on his face that looked completely adorable ...and sensual.

"It's just ...I want to touch you too." “Please let me do it.”

The request caught Victor off guard. However, far from denying the idea it seemed tremendously stimulating. He wanted Yuuri to touch him too, he wanted those hands to rub him until he made him come.

Yuuri didn't even wait for an answer. With a growing determination found within him, he removed the wolf's pants. Then, he was intimidated. Victor's cock was much larger than his, thick and a little darker in color than the rest of his skin. Yuuri trembled, felt his body boil under the spell of that wolf, and simply did what he thought was right.

He held that swollen penis in his hand, enjoying the hot sensation. He caress the length, marveling at Victor's reactions. The wolf was panting and growling a few nonsensical things, he even saw him biting his lower lip, burying his fang until he drew a little blood.

"Do you like it, Vitya?" Yuuri asked looking at him with passionate eyes.

His voice was like a fiery whisper that set Victor on fire. He gave and almost animalistic growl and brought his face closer to Yuuri's so he could kiss him. That question didn't need to be answered, there was just no way he couldn't like it.

"Come closer, love," he asked, on his lips. “I want to touch you again.”

And Yuuri obeyed him as if his word were law. Wasting no time, he settled on Victor's lap. They were very close; Their wet skins brushed and the eroticism in the room increased.

They touched each other, kissing until they were breathless and drowning in pleasure. The room was soon filled with gasps and moans, with words of love and incoherent phrases.

Soon the sensations were unbearable. They slammed into Yuuri's belly causing shivers and a torrential shower of pleasure. By the time he realized it, he was moaning uncontrollably with his mouth ajar and saliva dripping from his lips.

"I ... I can't take it anymore," he yelled lost in sensation.

"I love you, Yuuri."

And with that, Yuuri came in a spasm that made him vibrate. His semen splashed over Victor's hand, shaking in ecstasy and letting out a groan that echoed through the room.

The scene was incredibly erotic, so hot that it triggered Victor's orgasm. He ejaculated almost animal-like, shooting jet after jet of hot sperm that ended up wetting Yuuri's body as well.

They shared one last kiss. This one was less intense, but filled with a tenderness that melted them both. Just as they were, tired, sweaty and very satisfied, they lay down on the bed.

"It was incredible ..." Victor whispered after a brief silence.

Yuuri laughed without strength. He felt tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

“You're amazing.”

Victor laughed and kissed Yuuri's forehead.

“Are you OK my love?” He asked. "Didn't I hurt you?"

"No," he replied in a stammer. His eyes were beginning to close. “You would never hurt me, Victor.”

The wolf could no longer answer him. Yuuri had fallen asleep and Victor decided to let him rest. He covered him with a sheet and pulled him close to him so he could hug him. He loved the closeness of Yuuri; he loved feeling its warmth and the beautiful smell it exuded.

It happened then. Victor could hear him purr. It was short and very quick, but there were those purrs. That sound caused a surge of emotions in him; Yuuri was probably doing it because it had made him feel safe and calm.

But ... if you thought about it coherently, it was almost insane. Humans did not purr and he supposed Yuuri was one. Maybe it was the bond thing? Perhaps Yuuri's body, being his destined, was beginning to adapt and undergo slight changes. It was the only thing he could think of to explain Yuuri's sudden behavior.

Maybe if he spoke with a doctor they could give him answers, but there would be time for that.

For now, he just wanted to continue enjoying the moment with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 🙈✨ Im still nervous 🥺.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, its always a pleasure to read your opinions.
> 
> Thanks again to my sister Aurora 🌸
> 
> Do I need to add the tag "Victor Nikiforov Is EXTRA?" LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time its turn to take a look at Yuuri's adolescence😌💗
> 
> And then the main story continue after our boys handjob 👀
> 
> Oh, at the very end you will find a "little" present for all your support, its a fanart, I hope you'll enjoy 💗✨

Yuuri was about to turn fifteen when he noticed the changes taking place around him.

Winter was near. The streets were painted white and the cold had become unbearable. Thick clothes, a woolen scarf, and cotton socks weren't of much help to him. Sometimes he shivered sitting in his place, rubbing his hands in an attempt to warm them.

It was really silly. Why should he be in that classroom and not at home, sheltered from the cold? Winter was harsh in Louptopia and they were still forced to attend classes. Wolves could regulate their temperature, but humans couldn't. They should at least be considerate and let them rest during this difficult time. Well to tell the truth, the end of classes was near. He only had to attend a couple more days and he would be free from that cold torture.

Suddenly, he realized that perhaps he was the only one irritated by the bad weather. Around him his classmates gossiped in small groups. They were boring talks, almost repetitive; some talked about their first transformation and others whispered about their destined. Yuuri had heard talks about it all school year, but to the rest of the kids it seemed like a novelty.

However, he couldn't help but feel oblivious to all those topics. He didn't understand much about wolves and their changes, even though he had spent much of his free time researching and reading about it.

"Alfred and I decided that we would get married next year so that we could spend my heat together," Annia said. she was a pretty omega. With dark eyes and brown hair falling in curls down her back.

She had been telling her friends the same story for about five minutes and Yuuri could already recite it from memory. She had met her destined exactly two months ago and it still seemed like a dream to her. She kept talking about how excited she was; she wanted to get married as soon as possible to have a life with her loved one.

Again her friends congratulated her amid excited applause and giggles that Yuuri, with his recent bad mood, found loud and annoying. Annia strutted, puffing out her chest and tossing a strand of hair back. She loves being the center of attention, she liked everything to revolve around her. If someone ignored her, then she had no qualms about complaining to that person. She was like a queen bee.

And Yuuri had a certain dislike to the bees.

"Hey, Yuuri." “Won't you congratulate me?” Annia snapped, feeling him deep into his own world. “Well, I can't ask much of you either.” A giggle accompanied her condescending tone.  
“After all, you are only human and could never understand our world.”

Yuuri wanted to answer her, but what was the point? In the end, Annia was right. The world of the wolves and his were far away. He fell silent, listening to the mocking laughter of his classmates and feeling the superior look Annia gave him as he walked away.

Pichit Chulanont came over then. He gave a friendly pat on the shoulder of his best friend and left a piece of banana and walnut pancake on the desk, Yuuri's favorite.

"Don't let it get to you, Yuuri," Pichit said, giving him a bright smile. “Annia doesn't know what she's saying.” “Just likes to talk.”

"But she is right." “No matter how much research i have done on wolves, I still don't know anything about their world.” “I'm not like her ... or like you.”

"Nonsense," the brunette chuckled, waving a hand in the air as if he were chassing an insect away.  
“Annia is nothing more than a smug Wolf”. “I'm sure her ears will fall off when she finds out about your little secret.”

Yuuri made a face, but didn't dare to say anything else.

"Listen, Yuuri," Pichit continued when he noticed that his friend began to sink into his negative thoughts: "For us wolves, finding our destined and marrying young is normal, it really has nothing special." “But you, dear friend,” he paused and poked Yuuri's cheek, earning a strangled sound from him," you're special. You are a human destined for a wolf, which is not just any wolf.” “He's our prince! The heir to the entire kingdom.” “That, my friend, is something definitely extraordinary.”

"But still, there are many things that I still don't understand." “You talk about destined and married young,” “Victor has never told me that he wants to be my boyfriend. What's more, sometimes I think he just still sees me as a child.”

Pichit snorted.

"I remind you that Victor is a couple of years older than you," he told him, trying not to roll his eyes. Yuuri always worried about everything. “Maybe not many, but as long as you don't fully reach maturity he will continue to treat you that way.” “It's a matter of instinct, give it time” far from what he thought, his words did not help his friend much. Yuuri looked stressed, the sparkle in his eyes was off and he seemed to be on the verge of a fit of sadness. Pichit sighed and gave his friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “Look, not even when you're a wolf you finish knowing what you are.” “There are many things that we don't understand either, but over time we begin to understand.” “I'm sure it will be the same for you! Don't stress over those things, Yuuri.” “Just enjoy. Enjoy that special bond you have with Victor.”

At least those words worked. Yuuri got his smile back. Small, but sincere. Pichit laughed and ruffled his friend's hair, who answered with a friendly shove.

"Thank you, Pichit."

"Don't thank me, Yuuri." “I am your best friend, it is my duty to cheer you up!”

Pichit laughed again. Yuuri accompanied him with a small giggle. It still seemed incredible to him that someone like Pichit was his friend. They had met almost two years ago, after Pichit discovered him practicing a dance routine. Pichit had gotten so excited that his eyes sparkled as he clapped in delight.

Yuuri had been shy then. He never believed that a wolf (other than Victor) would get so excited to see him dance. But there was Pichit, with a ball under his arm, smiling and with red cheeks, telling him how incredible he danced. They became close from there. It was usual to always find them together; at lunchtime, on class projects, they even walked home together.

"But let me give you another piece of advice, Yuuri," Pichit continued, leaning a bit closer. He even lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes, as if he were about to reveal a secret. "Let your alpha pamper you." “They like to do it, they like their omega to feel loved.” “He will fill you with gifts and attentions. Victor will always want your well-being, no matter the situation.” “And those are all very good signs, but there is one in particular that is the most important: he will look for the perfect place for the nest.”

"Uh, yeah." “I remember reading something like that, but they didn't really explain it well. What is a nest? Is it like that of a bird?”

Pichit laughed.

“No dummy.” “Omega wolves nest when their heat is close.” “It is not made of dry leaves and branches like that of a bird, the nest is made of, for example, used alpha clothes.” “That way he feels protected by the scent of his partner, it's almost instinctive,” Pichit explained, trying to make it much more understandable to his friend. “Usually the nest is made in the place the alpha chooses.”  
“It can be in a room or maybe in a living room, I don't know, but it will always be in a special place, intimate and safe for both of you.”

"I don't know if that works the same for us, Pichit," Yuuri said, shrugging.” I am a human, I do not go through heats nor do I make nests.”

Pichit snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah ... but if Victor does something like that for you, you have to praise him, okay?" “It's very important to alphas,” he reminded Yuuri, poking his forehead. “Oh, and promise me that when your thing with Victor comes out, you have to let me put it in the school newspaper.”

"Over my human corpse!" Both friends burst out laughing.

(...)

Classes ended after the eternal torture.

Yuuri waited for Pichit to finish handing over his notes to the teacher and they left the classroom together. They walked side by side, while Pichit babbled on any topic. That was the good thing, Pichit always had a topic of conversation. Even if Yuuri only listened and participated little in the conversation, Pichit was never bothered about it.

Just as they were about to reach the entrance, they heard a great commotion coming from the door. Yuuri was not interested in knowing what was wrong, but, even before he could escape from there, Pichit held him by the arm and dragged him with him.

"I can't believe the prince is here!" Annia squealed with excitement. Beside her her friends muttered something nonsensical. “Why would someone as important as him be here?”

First, Yuuri believed he had misheard. Maybe the cold was causing him delusions, he reasoned. But when more squeals and whispers were heard, Yuuri began to feel nervous. No no no. It was impossible. Victor had promised that he wouldn't bother him at school.

"You shouldn't be here, Yuuri." Those were the words Annia gave him when she noticed his presence. “This is something that only wolves care about. Leave at once.”

But Yuuri ignored her. His attention was focused on that imposing figure slowly approaching them. His heart thumped incredibly hard against his chest and he felt his breathing heavier than normal.

"What the hell is he doing here!" He squealed hysterically, his cheeks red.

He tried to ask Pichit for help, but he was most entertained watching the prince who was now surrounded by several wolves and she-wolves who were looking for some attention.

It's that Victor was incredible. At eighteen, his heavenly beauty shone through. He was so beautiful, with long hair and that dreamy look that conquered everyone.

Suddenly Yuuri felt out of place again. Maybe they were all right. The world of wolves was far from his ...

"Well, ladies, it was nice talking to you," Victor said aloud, when he felt Yuuri's presence. All he had to do was look ahead to find him near the commotion, right next to a dark boy, "but if you'll excuse me, I must go see my partner."

There was a group gasp. The prince's words left everyone speechless. They simply watched as Victor moved through the mass of people and began to approach a nervous and confused Yuuri Katsuki.

"Hello, Yuuri," Victor said excitedly, wagging his tail and taking the man's hands in his.

"He-hello, Victor?"

Victor smiled looking at Yuuri's flushed face and, although he tried to suppress the urge, he hugged him tightly.

Annia, surprised, opened her mouth. The rest of the students began to whisper.

"I missed you so much, Yuuri, so I came looking for you," he said, ducking his ears and giving him a look that softened Yuuri's heart. “You're not angry, are you? If you are, then let me tell you, I have a surprise for you, so you must come with me at once!

Victor didn't even let him speak. He took him by the hand and led him away from the crowd. Yuuri was like in a trance, he still didn't understand what the hell had just happened. Had Victor just announced in front of the entire school that they were destined ...?

Oh no no no no Things were going to get worse, he was sure of that.

"Yuuri, I'm going to blindfold you, okay?" Said the wolf, when they were in front of the royal carriage “Nothing bad will happen, I really want this to be a surprise.”

"No, but ... we just have to talk," Yuuri stammered as Victor pulled a silk scarf over his eyes. “Why did you do that? Now everyone in the school knows that we are destined. Your parents are probably going to find out and get very angry.”

"Then let them do it," Victor replied confidently. “They must accept what we have. We are destined, whether they like it or not, we have a bond that unites us. And sooner or later we will be living together, married and very, very happily ever after.”

The way Victor pronounced that, so sure of himself, provoked a surge of emotions in Yuuri. Knowing that Victor was willing to defend their bond tooth and nail filled him with indescribable warmth and left him speechless.

(...)

“We arrived!”

When the carriage came to a stop and Victor's voice echoed in his ears, Yuuri's heart pounded. It increased even more when Victor took his hand and helped him down.

"Slow down, okay?" You must tread carefully because there is a lot of snow around here.

Yuuri obeyed. He descended the small step of the carriage and his feet sank into the snow. He had come all the way blindfolded, so he really didn't know where he was. Still he was not afraid, he trusted Victor and he was sure he would never harm him.

"Well, on the count of three I'll take off the blindfold," he warned Yuuri, stepping behind his back. “One, two and three!”

When the handkerchief fell, Yuuri's gaze was slow to focus. The place was slightly familiar to him; everything was white, the trees had lost their leaves and were covered with snow, the nearby stream lay frozen and, right in the center, was a little house. Small, quaint, and beautiful.

When he tied up the loose ends, Yuuri gasped in surprise. It was their special place, Victor had built a house on the site where they had spent so much time together in childhood!

"I know your birthday is still a few days away, but I was dying to give you your gift," Victor said, intertwining their fingers. “This will be our place. Here we can spend a lot of time together. Maybe reading, eating, or spending the night. You like it?”

But Yuuri couldn't answer. He had gone blank at such incredible surprise. His emotion was so great that very soon tears of happiness began to fall down his cheeks.

"Yuuri, are you okay ?!” Victor blurted out feeling alarmed. "What's wrong, my angel?" “you do not like? Do you want me to change something?”

Yuuri shook his head vehemently and sniffed.

“I love! I love it so much. I am too happy about this! Thank you very much ... alpha.”

It was a small word, but it meant the world to Victor. Excited at the good response of his destined, he raised his ears and wagged his tail.

"I'm so glad, Yuuri!" Victor yelled, full of emotion he could not even hold back, he hugged his human and placed a small kiss on his forehead. “There is nothing that matters more to me than to see you happy.”

And Yuuri understood it in that moment. No matter how different they were or what they said, he would defend his bond with Victor with all his might.

[End of Flashback]

Victor was the first to wake up.

The light streaming in through the window made him squint and murmur under his breath. He stretched out still lying down while giving a long yawn. Oh, he had slept incredibly well. He felt rested and refreshed.

What had happened in the morning had been incredible, he reasoned, looking to his left side. Yuuri was still sleeping. He looked calm, even his heartbeat was calm, as if he felt at peace. Victor reached over and planted a small kiss on his forehead, releasing a small laugh when Yuuri muttered something indecipherable under his breath.

Victor smiled. 

He loved every part of Yuuri.

Feeling encouraged enough, he got out of bed to wash himself. He could make breakfast too, maybe Yuuri would like some fried eggs, jam, toast and chocolate milk.

Twenty minutes later he was back in the room. Yuuri was still asleep now hugging a pillow and his left leg dangling from the bed. Victor laughed between moved and mocking, placing the tray with the steaming breakfast on the night table.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he crooned close to Yuuri's ear, brushing off a couple of strands that fell from his eyes. “It's time to wake up now.”

Yuuri squirmed.

"I don't want to," he complained, snuggling under the sheet. “I want to continue sleeping, lie down with me.”

"We can't, Yuuri." “It's Friday and almost noon. Today you have rehearsal at one thirty.” “If you don't get up now, you won't be there on time.”

Yuuri squealed under his breath, hiding his face under the pillow.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to eat." “I just want us to keep sleeping, please.”

That boyish tone surprised Victor. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, certainly confused by Yuuri's sudden act.

“Love, I promise you, if you eat breakfast and go to rehearsal, we'll spend the whole weekend here.”

That worked, Yuuri sat on the bed and looked directly at Victor with a bright smile on his face.

"What will we eat?"

Victor laughed.

(...)

After that delicious breakfast, Yuuri took a bath.

Victor had prepared the bathtub for him. The water was warm and there were vanilla-scented bubbles in it. Yuuri sighed. Victor spoiled him too much and he couldn't allow himself to get used to it.

But hey, being pampered a little bit had never done anything to anyone.

With that in mind, he took off his clothes. The mirror on the wall gave him his reflection and Yuuri gasped when he saw some marks on his body. It was all those wet kisses that Victor had left on his skin. It was embarrassing, but somehow it made him feel strangely satisfied.

It didn't take long for him to bathe. He didn´t have enought time. After breakfast he had lain with Victor for a while and the minutes had gone too fast between talks and memories of their childhood. Now Yuuri was a bit worried; if he didn't show up in time for his rehearsal, his teacher was likely to turn into a demon. If there was one thing Professor Minako hated, it was being late, especially when it came from the one holding the starring role.

He was finishing drying his body when he felt something strange within him. It was like a chill at first, then turned into an annoyance that caused a prick of pain in his belly. Yuuri gasped and leaned forward, while holding his stomach.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

It was right there, after the pain passed and he held onto the wall, that a clear, viscous liquid ran down his thighs. Yuuri was horrified. What was that? he wondered silently. Was he sick? Perhaps the best thing would be to go to the doctor. Yes, yes, that would have to be done but after the rehearsal he would make up some excuse for Victor and go to the doctor. Those strange symptoms and discomforts would disappear once he took medicine, at least he wanted to believe it.

(...)

"You'll do incredibly well, Yuuri," Victor whispered, in front of the entrance to the dance academy.

Yuuri moved his feet, just like he did when he was a kid. Victor laughed and held Yuuri's nervous hand, trying to convey calm to him.

“I'm very nervous and this is just rehearsal. I probably won't even be able to move on the day of the premiere. I am so afraid of ruining everything.”

"Don't say that, darling." Victor held Yuuri's face causing their eyes to meet then. Brown and blue made a fantastic contrast, and Victor thought he was lost in that chocolate-colored sea. “You are the best.” “Professor Minako gave you the main role because your talent is incredible. Yuuri, you are fantastic, don't let fear minimize your talent.”

Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to be enveloped in Victor's embrace. The scent of the wolf soothed him, the scent of sandalwood filled his nostrils and calmed his fast beating heart.

How was it possible that Victor managed to calm the storms that arose in his mind?

"You'll be fine, love." “I will be here to support you.”

"Thank you ... alpha." 

  
Victor kissed him.

(...)

"Hey, Yuuri ... are you feeling okay?"

From her spot, doing a couple of stretches, Mila Babicheva, an alpha wolf ballet classmate, gave him a concerned look. Yuuri was sweating, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked on the verge of collapse.

"I-I'm fine, Mila," he half answered. “I think I caught some flu.”

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary, you really don't look very well," the redhead advised.

They weren't really close. Away from the time they spent at the academy, they didn't know each other much. But Mila admired Yuuri. She admired his determination, his stamina, admired how fantastic Yuuri Katsuki was when he danced. The way he could bring you into his world, one where only he and his dance existed, it was truly incredible.

"I'll do it after rehearsal," he said, trying to give her a smile. “I cannot fail Professor Minako on this day.”

Mila was not too convinced.

"Okay, but if you feel really bad let me know, okay?" “I'll take you to the infirmary myself.”

“Sure”.

The talk stoped. Minako had showed up giving a couple of claps to get the attention of all her students. Yuuri felt disconnected then. The heat running through his body seemed to increase with each passing second. The clothes made him uncomfortable and his belly throbbed almost painfully.

"Well then, when the curtain opens, Mila will come out first with Sala and Georgie," Minako explained. “Yuuri, you'll come later when your part plays. Remember you have to go out on the left side, okay?”

Yuuri nodded without paying attention.

"Since it's all clear." “One two Three! Open the curtain.”

After Minako's words, the curtain parted. The first scene happened just as the teacher had said. Mila, Sala and Georgie danced in this huge theater as if they were used to it.

When his part came, Yuuri felt breathless. But it wasn't the nerves. The symptoms of his illness had worsened. The pain barely let him move, he felt his legs shake and his belly burned in flames.

That was it for him. His legs gave out and he stumbled on the first jump. He fell to the ground with heavy breathing and pain consuming his mind.

Then there was a group gasp. His classmates were scandalized, but no one dared to approach. The unique scent that Yuuri emanated soon began to fill the theater, attracting the attention of all the wolves that were nearby.

Victor didn't even know what happened. When he realized something was going on, his instincts kicked in and he raced towards his destined. He needed to help him.

"Yuuri, love, are you okay?" “what's going on?” Victor asked, desperation showing on his face.

He felt it just as he lifted Yuuri into his arms. The scent hit him so hard that Victor growled almost on instinct. It was delicious, so sweet and vibrant, it created an urge to bite into it, to mark it as his own.

"Alpha, please." “Take me, please. Alpha, I need you, ” Yuuri begged, grabbing his arm. His pupils were dilated and his face was completely red.

Victor's alpha squirmed in excitement and he was terrified when he realized what was happening: Yuuri had gone into heat.

[👑]

So heres the "little present" I promise:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and we will be paired with the Spanish version, I am very excited, I hope this chapter was to your liking and that you can leave me your comments and opinions. 🙏✨
> 
> AURORA YOURE THE BEST 🥺


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri felt himself burning.

He was hot and there was a lot of pain in his belly. It was so much that he could only squirm on that bed where Victor had laid him. His mind wasn't that functional, so he didn't really know when Victor had brought him to the palace, but there he was. Squirming on the mattress, drowning in agony and sweat.

"Alpha, please," he begged once more, looking up at Victor and reaching out to touch him. “Come with me please. It hurts, it hurts a lot.” “Touch me, please touch me.”

For Victor the scene was like a hurricane. He almost threw down his barriers and bent his will. He could barely hold steady in Yuuri's presence, but he didn't want to leave him. Not now when he didn't know what was happening to the love of his life.

"Shh," Victor whispered, holding his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Everything will be fine, Yuuri. The doctors are coming, they will help you.”

“No” Yuuri gasped almost desperately. Tears ran down his cheeks and Victor felt his heart clench. "I don't want doctors!" “I want you, please. Alpha, please touch me ...”

Yuuri's voice was an incredible mix of desire and desperation. He even had dilated pupils and red cheeks, a product of the heat that crossed every little part of his body.

Victor swallowed hard and fought his instincts. His alpha was uncontrollable; He heard him growl and gasp in an animalistic way, almost forcing him to succumb to the omega in front of him. But he forced himself to stay sane, he couldn't let himself go. More importantly, he didn't want to hurt Yuuri.

"Listen to me, my love," Victor said, stroking Yuuri's forehead. His skin was burning, he could feel the heat and sweat on his fingers. “You need to get checked out, okay?” “I'm very worried about you, honey. Be a good kid and let the doctors do their job, okay?” “I promise that later I will do everything you ask me.”

Yuuri was going to answer him, perhaps with a refusal judging from his face, but even before he could open his mouth, the door to the room opened and one of the servants poked his head inside, announcing the arrival of the doctors.

"Prince, please leave us alone with the patient," said the only woman in the room. She was an elderly omega, with green eyes and a warm smile.

“But I...”

"Please," the omega repeated, as her companions approached Yuuri to take his temperature. “We need as much privacy as possible with the patient. He will be fine, trust us."

Victor couldn't help but suppress a growl and nod at the older woman's words. His alpha was reluctant, refusing to abandon Yuuri, but Victor forced himself to obey and left the room, listening to Yuuri's crying and pleading in the background.

Outside, Olexei and Jelena were waiting for him to provide all the support that his son needed.

"Everything will be fine, son," King Olexei whispered, putting his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"It was so sudden, Dad," Victor explained, his voice trembling. “One moment he was fine and the next all this happened. I should have realized that he wasn't feeling well, but I was careless and ...”

"Honey" with all the love of a mother, Jelena held her son's cheeks and forced him to look at her, "listen to me." “None of this was your fault, okay? You couldn't know that he would suddenly fall ill.”

Victor tried to convince himself of it as well, but he really felt guilty about Yuuri's condition. His duty was supposed to be taking care of his destined and he had failed in that ...

"Excuse the meddling." Toshiya Katsuki's voice echoed down the hall and Victor felt the hit of guilt knock out his breath. “How is Yuuri? Can we see him?

"Please tell me if my son is okay." Hiroko looked exhausted, her face was full of concern and some tears tracks were visible on her face.

"Right now we have the best doctors checking him," the king explained to the distraught parents. “At any moment they will come out to give us news of his status.”

"But what happened," Hiroko asked, trying to keep her cool. “We didn't notice that anything was wrong with him. Please tell me what happened, prince.”

Victor half nodded and started to explain things to Yuuri's family. When it was over, even they themselves looked surprised at such an event. That never, never had happened in the family.

(...)

The next forty minutes that passed felt like an eternity.

Victor had been walking over the same place without stopping. Sometimes he would grunt in despair and ruffled his hair in an unstoppable fit of worry. He tried to convince himself that everything would be fine, but his mind was in chaos and his alpha wasn't helping much; He could hear him screaming and hissing, totally restless. Not knowing what was going on with Yuuri affected him too.

Not long after, the door to the room opened. One by one the doctors began to emerge, bowing to the kings and the young prince.

“How is he doing?” Victor demanded, perhaps sounding a little rude. But he cared little, his reason had been lost sometime ago. Worry ate him to the bone.

"Young Yuuri is stable," the older doctor spoke. With a long white beard and circular glasses over his brown eyes. “At this moment he is sleeping, we gave him a relaxing infusion so he will be resting for the next few hours.”

"Doctor, please, I need to know what's going on with my son," Toshiya said, having approached accompanied by his wife.

"It's something very strange," he commented, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief. “I don't want to be misunderstood, it's just that ... I haven't really seen anything like this in all the years I've worked.” “We did tests on young Yuuri, we checked every part of his body and asked him some questions, and the result was quite ... peculiar.”

“What does that mean?”

"We came to the conclusion that young Yuuri is going through his first heat."

Hiroko gasped in shock. Victor swallowed hard and almost gasped. He had thought of that possibility before but ... there was no way.

"But ... but my son is not a wolf," Toshiya stammered in disbelief.

"No, he isn't," the doctor confirmed. “However, Yuuri Katsuki is the first omega human.”

The silence fell then. They all seemed to be confused, they were full of doubts and insecurities. Was that possible?

“He's fine?” Hiroko asked trying to process the news.

"He's perfectly healthy." “He's just a little tired, but that's normal. When he wakes up, he will probably be somewhat disoriented and confused,” the man explained. “It can be a bit shocking for him to find out about his secondary gender, so it is best to talk to him, explain the situation without putting too much stress on him.”

The doctor made a couple more recommendations. He even left them another dose of the relaxing infusion in case Yuuri needed it. After a brief explanation of how to administer the medicine, the doctors curtsied and left.

"I can't believe it," Hiroko whispered, wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes. Her husband walked over and wrapped her in a reassuring hug.

"Toshiya, Hiroko," Victor said, turning to look at the couple. His blue eyes reflected all the security he could find in that moment—, “I give you my word: I will take care of Yuuri now and always, I will help him get through this moment and he will have me by his side to overcome any adversity.”

There was so much honesty in Victor's words that both Hiroko and Toshiya felt a bit more at ease. Yuuri had a good man by his side; someone who would take care of him and protect him from all evil.

"We will help, too," said the queen, holding her husband's hand. “After all, young Yuuri is now part of our family and so are you.”

“Thank you very much...”

And suddenly, all the worry that they had felt in the beginning was gone.

(...)

That morning Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror.

His reflection didn't show any difference and it made him wonder why he felt so different now. He had always considered himself someone of the lot, someone who did not stand out. However, lately he began to feel ... different, it was as if he had taken on a peculiar shine.

Even his dance partners had started to notice some changes in him. Many of them (alphas, the vast majority) used to comment to him about how beautiful he looked, they left him gifts and some dared to ask him out.

It was so strange that he was beginning to wonder what could have changed in him if he remained the same as ever.

Was it perhaps due to the incident the other day?

Yuuri hated changes. He always liked to be in his comfort zone, in what he knew so well and seldom became different. That was perhaps why his new condition bothered him.

It had been exactly a week since he had found out about it and it still felt like a weird dream. When he woke up after the heat, he felt confused and exhausted; He was just trying to sort his memories when Victor told him everything that had happened. At first he thought it was a joke, but he read the atmosphere, saw the sincerity — and concern — in Victor's eyes, and knew that nothing was a joke.

A human, he, had just gone through a heat.

Yuuri never believed he heard such a thing until that day.

From then on he had to learn how to deal with it. He still had a hard time understanding what was going on within him. He had read a great deal about wolves, alphas and omegas, but no book gave him an answer.

Just his body had changed, by whim or nature, he didn't know. But it was certainly terrifying.

Yet the words Victor had said to him that day made him feel better. He promised that in those moments he would take care of him more than ever, that they would both face it as the couple that they were. And Yuuri believed him, because he trusted his alpha blindly.

Although right now he was not very present.

For the past few days it seemed like he was avoiding him. They no longer spent time together, nor did they play or talk as before. In fact, the moments by his side had drastically decreased and that kept Yuuri on the brink of an attack.

And now why had the wolf began ignoring him like that?

Anyway, if Victor wasn't looking for him, neither would he. Yuuri was proud, maybe too proud. It was one of his biggest flaws and although he wasn't very proud of it, he had learned to live like that.

_"You should look for him" "You need him" "He needs you."_

That voice inside him echoed louder and louder through the walls of his mind, and Yuuri felt his will crack. Damn, having an inner omega was really exhausting. He couldn't believe that wolves had to live with something like that all the time.

"No, I won't," he told himself, grabbing the things he would need for his dance classes.

Although he was really dying to see the wolf. He wanted to lose himself in his pretty blue eyes, he wanted to kiss him until he was breathless and ...

No no no no!

Stop! He wouldn't, he wouldn't look for that silly wolf who avoided him like he had the plague or something.

Without wanting to think more about that topic, Yuuri left, but not before saying goodbye to his parents and walked towards the dance school.

(...)

Everything was relatively normal.

He rehearsed most of the day, chatted a bit with Mila, who had become a good friend to him and turned down about twenty dinner dates offered by different alphas.  
It seemed incredible, they all knew that he was already destined for a wolf, but they either did not remember or simply pretended to forget it.

"Stupid wolves and their stupid impulses," he muttered as he descended the front steps.

"Mr. Yuuri!" Exclaimed one of the royal guards, just as he descended the last step. "Good afternoon, sir." “Excuse me for the interruption, but I have orders to take you to the cabin.”

Yuuri had the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whose orders?" He wanted to know, although he already knew who it was.

"The prince, sir." “He wants to see you at the cabin.”

"Well, let him come and get me" he wanted to say, but he stopped biting his tongue. The poor man was just an employee and he shouldn't take his frustration out on him.

With a bit of reluctance, he put his pride aside and climbed into the carriage.

(...)

The first thing that greeted him when he opened the cabin door was a beautiful scene. Victor standing in the middle of the room, wearing his most elegant clothes; in red, which made him look incredibly gorgeous, it brought out the color of his skin and made the best contrast to his hair. Candles lit the interior, lovely flowers lay on the dining room table, and there was a soft melody coming from the gramophone.

Yuuri gasped.

"Vi ... Victor, what is it?" he stammered, still unable to believe his eyes.

"Surprise, my love." Victor smiled charmingly, approaching the boy who looked incredulous. Slowly, he offered him a rose that Yuuri didn't hesitate to take. “I did all this for you, do you like it?”

"It's beautiful," he squealed, staring at the rose. “I thought ... you were avoiding me.”

“No! God, Yuuri. I'd never do something like that,” he explained, looking quite agitated. “Forgive me for making you think that.” “It's just ... I wanted this to be a surprise and really when I'm with you I can never hide anything from you.”

Yuuri laughed. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his heart was beating with happiness.

"I really love it." “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

"Actually, the surprise isn't over yet."

“What do you mean?” Yuuri blinked.

Suddenly Victor felt small. He was nervous, his hands were shaking and he could hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He had practiced this moment for so many days, but now everything seemed to have been erased. He didn't even know how to start, He only saw Yuuri there, so beautiful with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, full of all those words of love that his lips were not saying at the moment.

"I ... had memorized what I had to say, but I've already forgotten everything so I'll have to improvise," he said rather to himself, before giving Yuuri another dazzling smile. He let himself go then, he would simply say whatever his heart felt at that moment. “I don't think I ever told you, but since I met you I felt something special. I don't know how to explain it, it was ... magical.” “You were so small then and you were crying a lot, but there was something about you, something that felt different, you know? I don't know if it was the bond, I don't know if it was destiny, but ... from that moment I knew that I wanted to have you in my life, that you, my love, would change my entire world.” Victor stopped. He swallowed hard and stared at his destined. Yuuri's eyes were wet from the tears that were beginning to fall. “And I was not wrong. You were my first friend, with you I could be myself. Not Victor, the prince. Just Victor, the boy who wanted to play and have fun like everyone else.” “By your side I have learned many things, but the most important is that you taught me to love.” “I loved, love and will love every facet of you. I love your bravery, your shyness. I love your smile and your bad mood. I love every little part of you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gasped from crying.

"Me too ... I love you very much too."

"I am yours, completely yours," he continued, taking the liberty of cleaning away the tears that were wetting his lover's face with his thumb. “So today I want to give you a symbol of that.”

Without further ado, and under Yuuri's surprised gaze, he knelt in front of him with an open box between his fingers. Two gold rings glittered inside it. Rings that had been in the royal family for generations and that symbolized the union and commitment of two soulmates.

“Will you marry me?"

Yuuri nodded.

“Of course. Yes Yes Yes. Of course!” He stammered through tears and happy laughter, as Victor rose to receive him in his arms. “I love you, I love you very much.”

Yuuri knew it then, he was born to be with Victor.

For updates, spoilers and and more, follow me in [TWITTER](http://www.twitter.com/victuuriprinces)/ [FACEBOOK](http://www.facebook.com/princesavictuurifanfics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter we reach the Spanish version. And the main plot of Born to be yours is also started. Thank you very much for your support and comments. You are the best 🙏✨ My sister Aurora and I will try to update this version at the same time as the Spanish version.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain makes his appearance and Victor meets the wolves at the dance academy.✨🤭

While Louptopia was a near perfect, prosperous and peaceful kingdom, the same could not be said about he kingdoms that surrounded it.

Dragonia was the name of the closest kingdom. Surrounded by lifeless mountains and gloomy landscapes, that place was ruled by King Alexandre. A man in his early forties; with calm appearance, with brown hair and dark blue eyes that,always suspicious and guarded, hid all that frustration, anger, and envy that grew from day to day.

And it was that Alexandre hated Luoptopia. He envied their prosperity and wealth; he hated his perfect, boring rulers, especially he hated Olexei.

The love and respect that the Luoptopians held for their king was the same he wanted. He wanted to be revered as much as Olexei, he wanted to make his kingdom the best. He had even tried to stand out by all means, until he came to the conclusion that the best way to gain respect was by imposing fear.

Because of that, Alexandre, helped by his army, conquered small towns. He destroyed everything in his path, subdued its inhabitants and captured them to make them slaves in his kingdom.

Alexandre was a feared king. He lived proud of that, he enjoyed the fear he exerted on other peoples; however, in Luoptopia it was different. The time he tried to carry out an attack in that peaceful town, he encountered a horde of pseudo-wolves that did not allow him to pass and defeated his army faster than he imagined.

Alexandre gave up and retreat towards his own kingdom, however he lived obsessed with trying to decipher the origin of the wolves and their superhuman strength.

That is why when the rumor about the first human omega emerged from Luoptopia and reached his ears, Alexandre couldn't help feeling a mixture of annoyance and interest spread throughout his body.

“Why did these things happen only in Louptopia?”

"Those fleabags!" He roared angrily, slapping his hands on the table. The furious blow shook the plates just served with that morning's breakfast, “In addition to all the perks they enjoy, now they also have humans with secondary gender!”

"But, my lord, it is only a simple omega, it is not like an alpha." Julian, the most faithful servant of the king, tried to calm him. He knew very well that the fury of his monarch never brought anything good.

“Do not you understand? He exclaimed, sounding exasperated, putting his fingers to his temple. "Imagine that omega mated with a human, his children could be alphas." “Alphas, Julian.” “If we could have that omega, we could finally compete against Luoptopia.”

The twisted idea forming in his mind made him show a dark smile that made all the servants around him tremble.

"I need you to do something for me, Julian."

The aforementioned took a submissive stance and bowed to his monarch.

"Whatever you command, my king."

It would soon prove that he too could excel. He would finally make his late parents proud of him.

(...)

“Victor...?”

The alpha stopped daydreaming and blinked to meet his fiancé's face. Ah, how nice that sounded. It was amazing to be able to call Yuuri "his fiancé".

He still couldn't believe it. He had planned that proposal for a long time, He practiced day and night, even when he was still a teenager. And the fact that Yuuri said "yes" made him damn happy.

He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to marry Yuuri as soon as possible, he wanted to mark him as the law of wolves dictated and he wanted to have his own family with his destined.

But ... could they even have cubs? It was still a mystery. Although he was still young to think about it, since he learned that Yuuri was an omega he couldn't help but imagine what his children would look like in the future. Either way, he would love his family with all his heart.

"What is it, my love?" He replied after seeing Yuuri's worried face.

"I asked you if you would like some more milk for your tea," Yuuri said, holding out the pewter jar. “Are you ok?” “You seem to be in the clouds.”

"Sorry honey, I was just trying to remember if I already told you today that you are the most beautiful man in the world."

Yuuri blushed almost immediately.

"What are you talking about, silly?" “It is obvious that there is no one more beautiful than you.”

Victor laughed.

"Do you want to start a fight this early in the morning?"

Yuuri pretended to think about it.

“Not really.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter that echoed throughout the small dining room. Slowly, Yuuri stopped laughing and walked over to his partner to give him a little kiss on the lips. Victor allowed himself to be pampered, grabbed Yuuri in his arms and made that contact a little deeper.

They kissed for minutes, caressing each other gently and whispering words of love that filled their hearts.

"Maybe we should speed up the wedding night," Yuuri offered when he noticed how agitated the wolf was. “So you wouldn't have to wait any longer.”

"I really want to accept that proposal right now, but ... I want to do things right, love." “I don't mind waiting, you know?” “I'd wait a thousand years for you if its necessary ” Victor confessed, taking Yuuri's hand and placing a kiss on his fingers. “I want to make sure that I won't harm you.” “Let me do it my way, Yuuri.” “I promise you that when the time comes, I will make you so mine that you will even forget your name.”

Yuuri got hot, but ended up nodding at the wolf's words. He felt happy, he had an incredible man by his side; to a wolf that took away all his anxiety and made him feel so loved that even that voice inside him hummed with happiness.

"I love you very much, Victor," he whispered, wrapping himself in the wolf's arms. “I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise that I will always love you.”

Victor moved his tail happily and kissed Yuuri deeply.

(...)

After breakfast Victor accompanied Yuuri to the dance academy. On the way, he explained that he would not be able to pick him up that day because he had to accompany his father to an audience in a neighboring town. Yuuri fully understood, told him it was fine and wished him good luck.

"But don't worry," Victor said, when they were in front of the school gate, "I'll send Harry to come get you in the carriage."

"It's not necessary," Yuuri wrinkled his nose and sighed, "but I know that even if I tell you not, you will do it anyway."

Victor smiled dazzlingly at him and Yuuri was about to add a sour comment, however he managed to see a well-known group of alphas approaching. They were Ethan and his friends, the wolves who had been stalking him since he had his first heat.

At first he had tried to ignore them, but the boys approached him every day giving him little gifts, invitations out and the occasional innuendo, pushing him to the limit of his patience.

He was already tired of rejecting them over and over again, but those insistent wolves seemed not to understand the meaning of "no", "I am not interested" and "I already have a partner".

He was so disgusted that when Ethan greeted him from afar, Yuuri rolled his eyes and pretended not to have seen him.

“What happend dear?” Victor asked when he noticed his fiancé's sudden mood. "Are those wolves bothering you?"

"Ah, no, no, it's not that," he stammered, feeling suddenly trapped. “It is that since the ... incident they have been very insistent with gifts and invitations to go out.” “I have already said no, but apparently I speak to them in another language because they do not understand my refusals.”

While it was very common for single alpha wolves to seek out any omega to mate with (not caring if they already had a destined), Victor couldn't help but growl and that even made Yuuri's skin crawl. Imagining his fiance being stalked by a ball of desperate wolves set him ablaze in a sudden burst of anger.

"Victor, I don't want you to fight," Yuuri said when he noticed the change in Victor's mood. “Actually, it's not that annoying; I've already learned to deal with it.” “They usually always stop insisting when I get angry.”

“Were they pissing off his Yuuri ?!”

That thought alone alerted his alpha as well. He heard him roar with rage and suddenly felt a tremendous desire to see the blood of those wolves run. But no, he repeated himself, trying to suppress those thoughts. He wasn't a wolf controlled by instinct, he was better, much better than all of them.

But he would teach them a lesson.

"Don't worry, my love, those wolves won't bother you again," he said, looking at him with a smile that alerted Yuuri. When Victor smiled like that, nothing good turned out. “Come join me.”

Leaving him no chance to refuse, he grabbed his fiancé's hand and made him walk to the group of wolves talking among themselves.

"Victor, no," Yuuri warned, imagining the worst. “I already told you that I don't want you to fight.”

"I'm not going to fight, we'll just ... talk to them."

"I don't like the way that sounds."

But no matter how hard he fought to stop him, Victor seemed not to even hear him. He dragged him around the place, until they stood in front of Ethan and his friends.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Victor greeted, sounding incredibly kind, but Yuuri recognized the acid tone that was hidden behind that smile that filled his fiancé's face. The wolves looked at the prince in surprise and could barely reply. “I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have a very important favor to ask of you, ” he continued at the sudden silence that enveloped them. I suppose you already know Yuuri, my fiancé. ” He emphasized the word with a clear warning that did not go unnoticed by anyone. “You see, I want you to help only as necessary for the classes and nothing else, is that clear?”

Victor's pheromones spread then. The scent was so heavy that it ended up overwhelming the lower rank wolves around them. Ethan could only half-nod and ended up running away with his friends when the pheromones became incredibly scary.

"Ready, honey, they won't bother you anymore." Victor smiled, proud of what he had achieved.

Yuuri sighed.

"That wasn't necessary, silly wolf," Yuuri sighed a little annoyed. However, he didn't refuse when Victor, not looking really sorry for what he had just done, leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “If I didn't love you that much, I would be very angry with you right now.”

Victor laughed heartily.

“I know.”

(...)

Yuuri's classes ended earlier than planned. It was not dark yet and the streets seemed to be safe, so he decided not to wait for Harry (the royal guard who used to watch him when Victor couldn't) and go straight home. Maybe he had time to go to the market, he thought, turning down the lonely alley that he almost always used to avoid. He wanted to make a fruit dessert for Victor, so he had to stop to buy some ingredients and that way was the fastest.

Maybe if he had waited at the academy for Harry ...

Maybe if he hadn't taken that path ...

Perhaps if he had doubted the stranger who approached him to ask for directions ...

Maybe everything would have been different.

But when that man asked him for a direction and he kindly stopped to explain, arms grabbed him from behind and something covered his mouth so fast that he couldn't even scream. He struggled and struggled to free himself but to no avail, little by little he lost his strength and everything suddenly turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a huge thank you to my sister Aurora-Cullen for having the translation of this chapter in record time. She is the best! Finally we met the Villain from Born to be yours and from here on, Victor and Yuuri's situation will be a bit complicated, but don't worry, I promise you only a little bit. If you leave your comments, theories and opinions, they would make me very happy 💗


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains violence and attempted sexual abuse (not consummated).

The audience came to an end when King Olexei dedicated a word of thanks to the public around him. Applause echoed in the room just as Yuuri's name made itself heard inside Victor's mind.

A dark and uncomfortable sensation ran through his body, so shocking that his pulse sped up and his alpha stirred within him. The sensation was so strong that Victor staggered and had to hold onto the nearest wall to keep from falling.

"Vitya!" Olexei gasped worriedly, quickly approaching his son. "Are you okay?" “What's going on son?”

"I-I think something's wrong with Yuuri, father," Victor replied, almost speechless. He was pale, trembling, and his right hand remained in a fist on his chest, as if he felt some kind of pain there. “I ... I must go back to Louptopia right now.”

Olexei only needed to see his son's gaze to understand. Those blue eyes reflected all the anguish, fear and despair that he felt and that was eating away at his reason.

The king was about to ask for the carriage to be prepared as soon as possible, yet Victor acted on his own. Running, he left the compound and took the first horse he found without caring about the screams that were heard behind him.

He galloped for what seemed like hours. It was already night when he reached the Louptopia forest, the nocturnal insects were hitting his face and the neighing of the horse almost seemed to destroy his ears. Victor was feeling nervous, his alpha was more than awake, desperate and distraught, but with his senses heightened.

The path to the little house was not that far, but the it seemed to take forever to get there. His mind was full of dark thoughts, yet he wanted to think that it was all a mistake. That maybe his alpha was putting him through some trick, his rut was close so maybe that was confusing him. Victor wanted to think that he would find his Yuuri in the little house, sitting near the door, reading some novel while waiting for his return.

But when he reached the cabin and found it plunged into darkness, the terrible feeling increased. Victor almost stumbled off his horse and ran toward the house. He went into a state of panic, shouting Yuuri's name at every turn looking for him.

He did not find him there and fear increased in him. His alpha growled and screeched, demanding that he keep looking for Yuuri.

_"Help him. You must help him."_

Victor gasped, sinking into a sea of anguish and despair. Fighting his instincts, he climbed onto his horse and continued his search. He went to all the places that Yuuri used to frequent, the dance academy, his friend Phichit's bakery, even the little Katsuki house, but Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

By the time his options ran out, Victor was almost going crazy. His instincts told him that Yuuri needed him but couldn't find him. Guilt weighed on his shoulders and he almost burst into tears of despair. It was his fault; Yuuri was lost and it was all his fault for leaving him.

Once again he had failed his Yuuri.

(...)

When Julian arrived to Dragonia, Yuuri was still asleep. In the castle, on the throne of gold and encrusted with precious jewels, Alexandre was already waiting for them.

Julian, as faithful as he was, approached with Yuuri in his arms and Alexandre showed a smile of superiority on his face. Yuuri was, without a doubt, special; not just for being an human omega, despite being a man, he was precious and delicate. He had long eyelashes, his skin glowed in the light, painting his cheeks a pretty pink color, and his lower lip was slightly thicker than his upper lip. Alexandre felt irremediably attracted to that boy, he even obeyed that impulse that dominated him and reached out his hand to touch that skin. It was warm, soft, incredible.

It was something unique, he thought, almost fascinated.

Yuuri stirred then. He sighed in Julian's arms and let out a whisper that Alexandre heard perfectly.

"Victor..."

"Take him to the room," he commanded with a wave of his hand.

"At your service, Your Majesty." Julian made a small bow. “Should I put chains on our guest?”

"Do we seem to be wild wolves?" He asked with clear sarcasm, looking at his servant. "Just put him on the bed and lock the door, he has no way of escaping anyway." “Tomorrow I will introduce myself properly and let him know the plans I have in store for him, ” he continued. “I don't think he's going to refuse. Having children with a king will give you status and power.”

"What if he refuses?" Julian asked, looking at Yuuri's peaceful face.

"If that happens, I have methods that will not fail," he answered simply. “Now go and leave the boy in the room, tomorrow will be a very long day.”

“Yes your Majesty.”

(...)

Yuuri opened his eyes to meet a blinding light. He complained in a low voice and, after sitting down on the bed, he ran his hands over his eyes trying to wipe the remanents of sleep from his lashes.

He didn't remember much. He did not know when he had fallen asleep, nor did he recognize the place where he was, in fact, in his mind there seemed to be a black hole. His head throbbed painfully and he wanted to vomit.

His omega was restless and that affected him too. He felt scared and weak, everything around him was unknown.

_"Go" "Go now" "Find Victor"_

His omega's voice echoed through his mind and Yuuri obeyed almost immediately. He got up from the bed, but his legs shook and couldn't support his weight. He fell to the floor with a thud and an exclamation of pain that was dulled when someone opened the door to the room.

"You're finally awake," a male voice said that made Yuuri shiver. “Get up from there and follow me, the king is waiting for you for lunch.”

Yuuri could barely understand his words. With some difficulty, he got up off the ground and looked directly at the man.

“The king? You mean King Olexei?”

The stranger turned to look at him, he almost seemed enraged.

"That name is forbidden here, do you understand?" “So if you want your stay here to be comfortable, you'd better not mention it again,” he said bluntly. “Now shut up and follow me. The king hates unpunctuality”

In any other situation, Yuuri would have refused the strange demands of a stranger, but really that man terrified him and made him feel submissive so he had no choice but to obey him.

Great was his surprise when, upon arriving in the dining room, surrounded by the most extravagant and delicious dishes, Yuuri met Alexandre of Dragonia. The same man who, ten years ago, had declared war on Louptopia. 

"Yuuri darling, don't be shy and sit down." The king's kind tone sounded really fake, but it wasn't that that worried Yuuri, but the evil gleam his eyes showed. “I had all this prepared for you, I hope you like it. Pick whatever you feel like having”

“What am I doing here?” Yuuri asked, ignoring the previous words. "How do you know my name?"

"The king told you to sit down."

The man who had accompanied him before took him by the shoulders and forced him to sit in the nearest chair. Yuuri trembled with sheer terror and wanted to get up, but he still felt weak and confused.

"I really don't want to have to be rude, much less with someone as special as you, so just obey, okay?" Alexandre smiled almost grimly and drank some wine. “It is not by chance that you are here, Yuuri. I know a lot about you, about how special you are ... I know that it will be you who will give birth to my future children.”

Yuuri gasped.

“What are you talking about?” he gasped, his voice cracking.

The king began to speak, recounting in detail how he had learned about Yuuri's second gender, how he had investigated his identity and what was the purpose of bringing him to his kingdom. The more twisted details he heard the more horrified he felt.

He tried to stay calm and think with a cool head. He was held captive in a strange kingdom, facing a king who seemed to be insane and needed to find a way to escape, to return to Victor's arms to feel safe. However, his body was not responding correctly, it felt heavy and weak, as if all his physical strength had been drained from one moment to the next.

"I know very well that this may seem sudden and drastic, but think that you will be doing a huge favor to this kingdom” Alexandre smiled cynically and gave Yuuri a scathing look. He looked serene, but in each of his words the threat was present.

“I will not do it! I refuse to be part of this madness,”Yuuri exclaimed on the brink of mental collapse. “I'm already paired, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't take part in this.”

With a heavy aura around him, Alexandre rose from his seat and slowly approached Yuuri, as if he wanted to torture his mind some more.

"You say you're paired, but I don't see any marks on your neck." Fingers dressed in gloves made of the best fabric were placed on the back of Yuuri's neck causing him a series of horrible chills. He felt breathless and paled almost immediately. “Trust me, I'm the best candidate for you. You will have everything you could wish for here in Dragonia.”

Alexandre guided his fingers over Yuuri's cheek, caressing every trace of sweet, adorable skin.

"Let go of me!" With the little force he managed to gather, Yuuri hit Alexandre’s hand away from him. "Don't touch me." “You are crazy.”

Alexandre was enraged. Filled with anger, he grabbed Yuuri by the neck and squeezed tightly, cutting off his breath. Yuuri could barely react. His body didn't move, but his weak hands gripped Alexandre's wrist in a futile attempt to pull away.

"Who do you think you are to disrespect your king?" He roared furiously, not caring how much damage he was doing to Yuuri. “I was planning to be nice to you and give you your space, but you're not very cooperative. So fuck all that, I better get my plan in motion at once.”

Without Yuuri being able to do too much to prevent it, Alexandre dragged him to the nearest room. There, he threw him on the bed and positioned himself on top of him. Yuuri cried and bucked under that body. He knew what would happen and he felt disgusted; that person's hands caused him pain and burned every time they touched any part of his body.

Yuuri didn't want that. He only wanted Victor.

_"Alpha, where are you? Help me, help me please"_

Alexandre then put a hand under Yuuri's pants, touching every trace of exposed skin. Yuuri squirmed and cried in despair. No no no. This couldn't be happening.

Without expecting it, Alexandre approached to kiss him and Yuuri, in an effort to refuse, bit him with all the strength he had left. The king gave an exclamation of pain and brought his hand to the injured part, where the blood ran until it stained his clothes.

“Damn it!”Alexandre yelled before slamming his fist against Yuuri's nose. “You really are just as wild as those stinky wolves, aren't you?”

In one move, he grabbed Yuuri and turned him over, crushing his head against the pillow. Yuuri could do little. He gasped with tears and tried to move, but Alexandre was much bigger and heavier than he.

It was just as Alexandre was planning to remove his pants, that the door opened and one of the servants entered looking clearly desperate.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem!"

Alexandre roared.

"It better be important, Julian," the king hissed, still pressing down on Yuuri's head.

"We stopped an intruder in the stables, trying to sneak into the castle."

"Damn it, Julian, just send him to the dungeon." “You know the fucking rules.”

"My lord, it is the Prince of Louptopia."

That name alarmed Yuuri. It was Victor. They had caught Victor.

"Please don't hurt him," he begged, choking on his own tears. “I'll do whatever you ask, but please don't hurt him. Just let him go, please.”

Everything made sense for Alexandre. A sadistic smile settled on his face and released Yuuri's body.

"This has gotten really interesting." He laughed like he remembered an inside joke and got up to fix his clothes. “It seems that now I have a meeting with the little prince, eh? I suppose I should take care of him.” Yuuri did not understand much, especially when he watched that Alexandre take the thick rope that the so-called Julian offered him. “You will wait for me here, quiet and without moving, okay?”

Yuuri wanted to get away, wanted to flee into Victor's arms, but Julian held him tightly as Alexandre tied the rope around his arms and put a gag over his mouth. No matter how much he struggled and screamed, all his efforts were useless against those two men.

Yuuri wept and silently pleaded wanting to run after the king, but his bound, aching and limp body only allowed him to crawl a couple of steps, before the door was closed in front of his face.

(...)

"Oh, Prince Victor, to what do we owe your honorable visit today?"  
Although he sounded friendly and disinterested, Alexandre's gaze was the exact opposite. He was full of mockery and contempt, intently watching the prince of Louptopia being held up by two of his strongest soldiers.

"Give him to me," Victor demanded, his blood boiling with anger.” Give me Yuuri. I know you have him here.”

"You mean the human who will become the mother of my children?"

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Victor growled, showing his fangs. He had very little self-control and couldn't think clearly. “You better not have laid a hand on him or I ...”

“Or what are you going to do?” Alexandre challenged with a cynical smile “It is clear that you do not realize the position in which you find yourself. You made the mistake of coming to my town by yourself. I could kill you right now and no one could judge me, after all you sneaked in here without an invitation.”

At that moment, just as Alexandre got a little closer, Victor could feel that aroma that alerted him. Everything about that despicable king smelled like when Yuuri was afraid.

_"He hurt him. He hurt my omega."_

Victor wasn't able to think anymore. When he was near his heat, he lost control over his body. With a bestial growl, and before the guards could react, he turned into a wolf. The fury that overwhelmed him was unbearable, so much s that with that superhuman strength that he possessed, he got rid of the two guards and jumped on a surprised Alexandre who was trying to flee.

Victor did not hold back, with all the hatred and despair he felt at that moment, he buried his fangs on Alexandre's arm causing him such terrible pain that it made him cry out.

Julian watched the scene completely stunned. That huge and raging wolf nearly tore off the arm of his king and the guards' attempts to separate them were futile. It was a matter of minutes for Victor to finish off Alexandre.

Not thinking of another option, he ran to the room where Yuuri was being held captive and let him escape. Yuuri didn't ask, it was enough to see the man's face for him to understand the situation. He gathered some strength and got as close as he could.

"Victor, stop, please!" He asked anguished, watching all the blood begin to form a pool on the ground. “I'm fine, look at me. He didn't do anything to me, you were on time. You saved me.”

That was enough for the wolf to react. With a plaintive wail released the king's arm and walked quickly towards Yuuri. He sniffed him all over the place and licked his tears, trying to make him feel better.

"You really came for me, alpha ..." Slowly with a weak smile on his face, Yuuri closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

[👑]

Just in case you haven't seen it yet, I'll leave you a small gift, a music video with exclusive (and unseen) art of Born to be yours [CLICK HERE](https://youtu.be/2bGptWsKDpE) (Contains thanks to everyone who has commented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my sister Aurora infinitely because she translated this in an hour. She is the best. I also want to thank everyone for your comments and apologize for not answering comments from the last chapter, I had a difficult month and I have been feeling bad. I hope you like it and I can read your opinions. ❄️✨🐺


	10. Special Chapter: Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter, it contains a little spoiler.

W _elcome to this first special chapter of Born to be yours! I have decided to write at least one special from time to time, they will be short chapters, some will be spoilers (not all) others will deal with the childhood of our Wolf and his Yuuri, but all of them will be pure love. Hope you like it a lot._

**ATTENTION:**  
This special contains high levels of sugar and fluff. Discretion is advised.

That afternoon Yuuri was walking in the busy streets of Louptopia's commercial area. With a basket hanging from his arm and a note between his fingers, he tried to follow each and every purchase of the week to the dot. He had been at it for almost two hours and was really exhausted; in fact, he was hungry, very hungry. He could only imagine eating a huge plate of katsudon or ... a delicious slice of his favorite cake.

Feeling his mouth watering, Yuuri shook his head to sweep away all thoughts. No, no, no, he told himself. He had to concentrate on what he had to buy and he was sure that if he took a little longer Victor would send a thousand royal guards to look for him.

Unconsciously Yuuri rolled his eyes. Victor had been acting too overly protective of him lately; he was near him all the time and he always wanted to be pampering him. Not that Yuuri disliked the idea but sometimes he needed his space. Furthermore, he was no longer a child. He didn't need to depend on Victor for twenty-four hours. They were married now, but he was still as independent as the first day, so he could do something as simple as the week's shopping.

Yes, it was easy and he could do it.

Or maybe not. Driven by the desire to taste that cake, he veered off his way to Phichit's family bakery. The Chulanont had the most prestigious bakery in all of Louptopia, it was the favorite of high society because the chocolate cakes and seasonal fruits were an exquisite delicacy.

Even if he closed his eyes, Yuuri could imagine tasting that delicious combination of chocolate and nuts that he loved so much.

However once he reached his destination, he found the bakery closed. He had completely forgotten that just that day the Chulanonts decided to take a break after working most of the week.

Defeated and feeling endless emotions inside him, Yuuri closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Was he really going to cry because he couldn't eat a slice of cake?

Holding out as best he could, he continued with the rest of his shopping. It was relatively easy, but inside him he still felt sad and it kept him from concentrating enough.

With his spirits on the ground, he decided to return to the cabin. Victor was there when he came in and tried not to make too much noise so as not to get his attention. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to take a warm bath and go to sleep. For some illogical reason, he felt sensitive, sad, and really wanting to cry.

"Yuuri, welcome!" The wolf exclaimed, rapidly approaching his human. However, Yuuri looked away unable to see Victor at that moment. "Is everything okay, love?" “You have your beautiful eyes a little red”.” Were you crying? What happened? Tell me, darling, you're worrying me.”

Yuuri tried to fight his feelings, but couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears as Victor hugged him.

"I- I want chocolate cake and Phichit's bakery isn't open today," he explained through tears and ragged breaths, hiding his face in Victor's chest.

Victor was suddenly relieved (and touched). It was a bit weird to see Yuuri act that way because he had never been a fussy and demanding person, but now he seemed really affected by not being able to eat some cake.

"I can ask the palace bakers to prepare one especially for you."

Sniffing, Yuuri looked up and met Victor's eyes. His alpha was looking at him with so much adoration, love and affection that Yuuri was overwhelmed.

"But ... but I want to eat Phichit's cake."

And after that, the tears spilled down his cheeks again and Victor could only hug him, while releasing pheromones to reassure his lover.

"Shh, my love," he whispered, stroking Yuuri's hair tenderly. “I promise you that when the bakery opens I will buy the biggest cake for you.”

Yuuri felt so calm that he did not notice when Victor took him in his arms and carried him to the room, to fill him with tender little kisses and sweet words.

(...)

"Yuuri, Yuuri." My love, wake up.

Slowly Yuuri opened his eyes. The darkness consumed him for a second until Victor lit a candle. The first thing he encountered was the wolf's vibrant smile followed by that charmingly glowing blue gaze.

"Victor ... what time is it?" He stammered, wiping his eyes.

"Probably very late, maybe around eleven at night."

Yuuri yawned.

"And why aren't we asleep?"

"Well that's because I have a surprise for you."

Yuuri was speechless when, in front of him, a tray with Phichit's famous chocolate cake appeared.

"Where did you get it from?" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise.

“It seemed you wanted to eat it really bad," Victor explained with a smile, "so I took a horse and went to Phichit's bakery to ask him to make this cake."

"But ... it was his day off!"

"Yeah, but he was really happy to prepare this for you." Victor laughed and placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. “You have a very amazing friend, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded with emotions stuck in his throat.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"And I would do it a thousand more times, as many times as it takes to never see you cry, my love."

"You can't ask me not to cry if you say such nice things, you silly wolf."

Victor chuckled.

"Now that you're not sad anymore, would you let me feed you this cake?"

"Only if you kiss me first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, what did you think of this little special? You can imagine why Yuuri's sudden need for that cake, right?. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support and their comments, they really lift my spirits soooooo much and make me want to write more and more. 
> 
> Also to my little sister and Beta reader Maka for being the best in the world. Also a huge thanks to Cigale d'art for her precious (and delicious) art for this chapter and for always cheering me on and to Hoshis Peaches our new contributor for her beautiful art and for being so adorable. 
> 
> And really BIG THANKS to my lovely sister Aurora for her perfect translation.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vkusno!

Yakov's hurried footsteps echoed through the halls of the Louptopia palace. The servants looked at him with concern and whispered among themselves about that latest event that had shaken Louptopia.

The events had spread like wildfire, what happened in Dragonia had reached the ears of all the kingdoms. The gossip about it was everywhere; most people only talked about how Prince Victor had attacked Alexandre of Dragonia.

Feeling genuinely concerned for his pupil, Yakov pushed open the front door. Sitting on their thrones, Olexei and Jelena looked tired, but there was no sign of anguish or worry on their expressions.

"My lords, excuse me for coming in like this," Yakov apologized, lowering his head. He was shaking, completely distraught. After all, he considered Victor as a son. I am really worried about young Vitya. Is he okay?

"Yakov, my friend, thank you for coming," the King said, giving the royal teacher a smile. Victor is fine, at this moment he is with young Yuuri in his room, ” he explained softly, trying to convey calm with his words. We got there just in time and kept things from getting out of hand.

Yakov felt as if a weight fell from his shoulders. Calm washed over his heart and he allowed himself to sigh as soon as he heard the "good" news.

"What exactly happened?" All I heard was that he attacked Alexandre of Dragonia.

"That heartless man tried to kidnap young Yuuri," Jelena explained, sounding really angry. We don't know exactly what he intended, but Vitya arrived in time and managed to save him from that evil man.

"I hope this doesn't bring trouble on our young prince," Yakov added. Don't you think he will want to make the council of the kingdoms put the prince on trial?

Olexei let out a laugh. He did not sound happy, in fact there were traces of bitterness and coldness in his voice.

"He wouldn't dare, not with all the crimes he's committed in his life." We have plenty of proof of all the horrible things he've done, ”he said almost bluntly, conviction shining in his eyes. I will do whatever it takes to protect my pup.

Jelena smiled and silently agreed with her husband.

"I'd like to see the prince, may I?" Yakov asked.

The queen slowly denied the request.  
"Is not a good idea at the moment." Vitya is very close to his rut, "she explained," and he's gotten too territorial. He even came close to attacking one of the doctors who were treating his omega.

  
(...)

Yuuri moved between dreams. He mumbled something nonsensical and groaned under his breath almost painfully. Victor was instantly alarmed; Thick tears trickled down his partner's cheeks, as the groans became more and more audible.

"Shh, my love," he whispered in Yuuri's ear, as he placed a hand on his forehead. He did it slowly, without the urge to wake him up. “Everything is fine, now I'm with you.”

"No ... no, please," Yuuri groaned completely terrified. “Do not touch me...”

Victor felt his blood burn. He pressed his teeth together and heard them grind against each other. He was still angry, that damn Alexandre had done horrible things to his Yuuri and he was really regretting not ripping his head off.

Slowly, with all the love he could hold in his heart, he approached his partner and hugged him carefully. It only took a few minutes for Yuuri to stop shaking and crying. Victor sighed feeling a little calmer and kissed that dark hair that he liked so much.

“Victor...?” Yuuri's lazy voice filled his ears and the wolf's tail flapped with happiness.

"Forgive me for waking you up, my love, but you seemed to be having a nightmare."

Only those words were enough for Yuuri to remember everything that had happened. In an instant he felt fearful, his body trembled and tears filled his eyes.

"Please don't leave me," he begged on the verge of tears. “I don't want to go back to that horrible place.”

Victor's heart broke right there.

"Easy, my love," Victor murmured, hugging Yuuri. “That man will never come near you again, ever.”

Yuuri sobbed and hid his face in his alpha's chest. He felt so small at that moment, he just wanted to feel the scent of his alpha, the one that always filled him with tranquility.

“Everything is my fault.” “I should have waited for Harry like you asked me to, ” he cried angry with himself.

"Yuuri, darling, listen to me." Victor gently held Yuuri´s face. His eyes soon met Yuuri's gaze, his brown eyes were a little red and wet from all the crying. “Nothing that happened was your fault. The only culprit was Alexandre.” “And believe me when I tell you that I will never let something like this happen to you again.” “You will never suffer again because I will always take care of you.”

That promise made Yuuri's heart pound. Victor always knew exactly what to say to ease the sorrows that bloomed within him.

"I was really scared ... when I heard that you had been caught I thought the worst," Yuuri confessed, clinging to his partner's back. “I don't want to lose you, without you ... I couldn't continue.” “I could never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me.”

"Don't say that, Yuuri," Victor whispered, leaving little kisses on the crown of his omega head. You are the most valuable thing that exists. I love you and I would give my life for you, ” he confessed, leaving light caresses on the other's back. “If I hadn't arrived on time I would never have forgiven myself.” “That horrible man wanted to hurt you, he tried… ”Victor paused. Just imagining what Alexandre intended to do with Yuuri made him nauseous and infuriated his alpha.

“But I'm fine. I'm fine thanks to you, my alpha.”

Yuuri then noticed the marks on Victor's face, product of the confrontation with Alexandre. It was small cuts around the cheeks and a blow that was starting to turn purple. It didn't appear to be anything serious, yet Yuuri felt guilty.

"Even though they hurt you because of me," he whispered, looking down. He wanted to cry again.

But Victor, as kind as he was, held his hands and gave him a vibrant smile, full of love and affection.

"It's nothing, you are my life." “This are just a few scratches. The doctors already treated me, they say that in a couple of days I'll be like new, ” he explained, wagging his tail from side to side. However, the next move Yuuri made left him speechless.

Yuuri had placed his delicate hands on the marks that were closest to his cheek. He slowly ran his fingers through them and traced them, leaving small kisses all over the damaged skin. Until, suddenly, driven by instinct, he licked each wound. Victor shuddered and held his breath, surprised by the unexpected action.

"Yuu-Yuuri," the wolf gasped. Being so close to his rut the sweet smell of his omega drove him crazy.

Yuuri sighed. He met Victor´s gaze and felt overwhelmed with emotions. His omega was desperate. He wanted his alpha and it was almost painful.

"Victor ... touch me, please," he asked in an audible groan that echoed through Victor's mind.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Yuuri," the alpha hesitated, trying not to succumb to the eager omega staring at him. “I-I'm very close to my rut.” “I don't know if I can control myself ... I don't want to hurt you.”

"Please," Yuuri begged, moving a little closer to his prince. “Victor, please. You would never hurt me, my alpha. I trust you.” “Please touch me and make me forget about everything that happened.”

At that request, Victor could no longer contain himself. His alpha was on the brink ready to fall; he needed to be with Yuuri, he wanted him so bad.

Carefully, he kissed Yuuri. It was deep, warm. He felt Yuuri´s lips engaging into the kiss and intensified the contact, sinking his tongue into that mouth. Yuuri groaned under his breath and gripped his fingers in his partner's silver hair. They parted when they needed to breathe, however Victor returned to attack him with another round of kisses that disconnected him from reality.

"You are so beautiful, Yuuri," Victor murmured, laying Yuuri back on the bed. “Beautiful and mine. Only mine.”

"Only yours, my Victor."

Soon, driven by the desire that coursed through his body, Victor's kisses went down Yuuri's neck. He kissed that soft skin and licked as much as he wanted, getting muffled moans from his partner. The sensation was so overwhelming that Yuuri could only gasp and squirm under that body.

"You drive me crazy, Yuuri ..."

Instinct no longer allowed him to think clearly, so very soon Victor found himself unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt. Soon every trace of warm, precious skin was revealed to him, and Victor couldn't help the thought that forced him to lick Yuuri's pretty nipples.

He started with the left; slowly he tasted the areola and nibbled on the nipple. On the right he sucked on the nipple, leaving it damp with saliva. Yuuri groaned prey to the sensations that grew in him. It was the first time he had experienced something like that, but he liked it; Most of all, he loved that Victor was the culprit.

Encouraged by the favorable reactions of his partner, Victor began to lower his kisses until he reached the other's abdomen. He kissed all the skin that got in the way and sucked to leave some marks.

When he found himself near Yuuri's belly, an idea crossed his mind. It was a daring thing, but he really wanted to try it with his partner.

"Yuuri, darling, will you let me try something new?"

"You can do whatever you want with me, Victor," he whispered back, groggy from all the pleasure he still felt.

Slowly, Victor lowered Yuuri's pants and was amazed to find the wet underwear. His partner's erection protruded and soaked the fabric that covered it. The image caused a delicious tingle in his belly, he felt his penis throb and could not control himself anymore.

He pushed off the underwear and took the cock that stood in front of him. He began to rub it slowly, feeling the wetness and the way it throbbed under his fingers. Yuuri moaned almost on the edge, threw his head back and closed his eyes, unable to continue to bear all that pleasure.

However, what unleashed a wild rush of pleasure in him happened next, just as he felt something different and wet enveloping his cock.

When he opened his eyes, he found the wolf between his legs. His cock was inside that hot, wet mouth, making him lose his mind. The way Victor sucked and licked him, sometimes concentrating on his weakest points, made him shiver with pleasure and shed small tears.

It was unbelievable.

So incredible that he couldn't take much longer.

"Vi-Victor ... get it out, I'm ... I'm going ... I'm going to come," he asked between groans.

But Victor seemed to ignore it. He concentrated even more on his task, stroking his thighs and sucking on the dripping glans. The combination was brutal for Yuuri; the sensations grew in his belly and he couldn't take it anymore. With a groan he released himself into Victor's mouth, who received it all and swallowed it completely.

"It was delicious," the wolf murmured, kissing his belly. Yuuri flinched. Victor's gaze was darkened, as if he was going to devour him at any moment. “I'm going to try something else, okay?”

Yuuri didn't even think about refusing. Having Victor like that, touching him, kissing him ... it was incredible. Every minute that passed he just wanted more and more of that wolf.

"Do what you want, Vitya."

With permission granted, Victor lowered himself a little further. He stroked on that pubis and spread a lot of kisses on the thighs of his Yuuri. His mouth, then, reached that place he had been wanting.

Yuuri's entrance was damp. Fluids dripped from that small hole and Victor trembled at the image. It looked incredibly seductive ... delicious.

Slowly his tongue intruded into Yuuri's entrance, savoring all that hot, thick liquid. It was sweet, electrifying ... completely addictive.

Yuuri gasped uncontrollably. It was the first time someone had touched him there, not even he himself ever thought of doing it, however right now Victor was fully exploring it. His tongue roamed inside him, savoring him, sending a round of chills down his skin and causing moans to echo through the room.

He felt it then. A finger joined that tongue, slowly pushing it inward. The natural slick had helped, but it was still pretty tight. Slowly Victor's finger went a little deeper, moving, touching him everywhere, like he was looking for something.

And when he found it, Yuuri swore he touched paradise.

The feeling was incomparable. Everything inside him twisted with pleasure, he felt his cock throb and the tingling in his belly increased. Victor was attacking that bundle of nerves inside him and he could only moan and gasp with pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore. The rush of pleasure crushed him. The sensations were overwhelming when the orgasm hit him. He squirmed on the bed, moaning Victor's name and coming even harder than the first time.

Exhausted, he only managed to see Victor pull his cock out of his pants. It was hard, swollen, and even seemed bigger than before. The wolf simply began to touch; he slid his fingers over each part of his huge cock as he gasped out his lover's name.

Yuuri watched him fascinated. It was just erotic to see that facet in Victor. The way his fangs protruded from his lips, the slightly red color his skin had obtained, and his voice, smooth, masculine, and low moaning, was incredible.

Victor touched himself a little more, caressing those most sensitive areas until he couldn't take it anymore. He moaned his lover's name and came right on Yuuri.

Tired, but completely happy, he leaned into Yuuri's side and hugged him.

"I love you," he whispered then, kissing the swollen lips of his omega.

“I love you too.”

They shared one last look full of love and both settled down to sleep a little longer.

(👑🐺)

If you want more updates and spoilers say hi in my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/victuuriprinces) and [fanpage](https://www.facebook.com/princesavictuurifanfics) (I will try to post more in english)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH, I am so nervous, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to thank the best beta reader and ficker in the world, my sister MAKA KAGAMINE for making all this possible and for her scolding. Also to Eri and Aurora for their unconditional support, I swear that if it weren't for them I would have already given up, thank you for being so good to me! Thanks again yo Aurora for her super perfect translation!
> 
> Also to Dorian for his support and trust and finally to SHINO and ALI for the arts of this chapter. Can you bealieve it, they even drew me a little bit of Yuuri's nightmare? I still can't believe they give me such nice things. 
> 
> I also want to thank those who continue to comment on my fanpage:  
> Beautiful Karencita and her comments all beautiful, my beautiful Hanan who I hope will cheer up soon, to the beautiful Laura, Anadyel, Sofía, Sandra, Takano, Ivette, Génesis, Melanie, Sharon, Ana.
> 
> And those who comment the last chapter on AO3:
> 
> VkusnoVictor  
> Psipisi  
> Tiffers17  
> Tonij52  
> Alexandra  
> Jennis


	12. Special Chapter: Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small surprise gift for all your support. I hope you like it. In this special we will see a bit of Yuuri's adolescence and what happened after Victor gave him the house. Here Yuuri is 15 years old and Victor 19

When the teacher ended the class, Yuuri woke up from his slumber.

He rubbed his eyes and hurried to pack his things. His hands were damp and trembling, he noticed when he tried to fold a sheet of paper. Yuuri took a long breath and closed his eyes to try to calm himself; the truth was that he was nervous and excited in equal parts. That night he would spend it with Victor for the first time, just the two of them, in that little house that the wolf had given him.

It had taken a lot of work to convince his family, but Victor took it upon himself to get permission. A week before he spoke with Hiroko and Toshiya; He promised he would take care of Yuuri and that they would do Yuuri's homework together and sleep early.

"Yuuri," Phichit's cordial greeting stopped him near the door and Yuuri turned to face his best friend, "would you like to spend the afternoon at my house?" “We can do the homework and eat the cake that you like so much, Mom will prepare it especially for you.”

Phichit, friendly as he was, smiled at him and raised his eyebrows in an attempt to bribe his friend.

"Ah, sorry," Yuuri apologized. “I would love to, but I can't today. I promised I'd be home early because I'm spending the night with Victor.”

Phichit opened his mouth clearly in surprise. His cheeks turned a faint red and he made an exclamation sound that embarrassed Yuuri.

"My little Yuuri grows up so fast." “You better be good, ”Phichit crooned, nudging his best friend. Yuuri grew hot, a blush creeping up his face and he shook his head to sweep away the uncomfortable feeling.

"Don't be silly, Phichit!" he hastened to answer. "You know Victor hasn't even kissed me yet."

Phichit wiped the smile from his face and rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again," Phichit sighed. He loved Yuuri very much, but sometimes he was a bit silly. He really didn't seem to understand the wolves and their instincts in the least. “Yuuri, he gave you a house all to yourself.” The words slurred slowly, as if it were obvious. “I had already told you that finding a safe place for your partner is the greatest proof of love from an alpha. The only thing you have against you now is the age difference, but with time that will cease to matter and then you will be asking for help to get rid of him.”

Yuuri blushed again when he caught the clear double meaning in his friend's words.

"Phichit, shut up, they'll listen to you," Yuuri gasped in alarm, looking around.

Phichit shrugged.

"Well, you're the one in a hurry to grow up."

(...)

Yuuri came home with Phichit's words still running through his head. Perhaps his friend was right and was rushing, but looking at things objectively, Yuuri was no longer a child; he was fifteen now, old enough to do some adult stuff. Like his fellow wolves, all those who had met their destined kissed all the time and with the slightest provocation.

Why couldn't he have a little of that? He was sick and tired of having to wait. If Victor wasn't willing to take the first step, then he would take care of it. Tonight he definitely would.

As always Victor arrived on time in the royal carriage. As usual, he greeted Toshiya and Hiroko warmly, and he endured all the warnings that Mari told him: Yuuri had to do his homework, take a shower and sleep early.

Half an hour later they said goodbye to the family and started on their way to the forest. It was a short journey that they enjoyed between lively talks and the occasional signs of affection.

Upon reaching the cottage, Victor opened the door for him, and Yuuri was very surprised to find the fireplace burning and the small dining room table full of delicious, steaming food. They ate quietly while talking about their day. Yuuri told him about the things he had done at school and Victor about how he had been learning so much from his father and from Yakov.

They talked for hours, did homework together, and played for a while, until night fell on them. Victor remembered about promising to sleep early and suggested a warm bath to Yuuri before bed.

"But it's still early," Yuuri complained, "I want to keep talking to you."

"Remember the promise I made to your parents, Yuuri," Victor said, stroking his partner's dark locks. “And we gentlemen always keep our word.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright" he sighed defeated. “I will bathe and sleep early, but you must promise that in return you will kiss me goodnight.”

Victor was surprised at Yuuri's words, however he laughed afterwards and nodded excitedly.

"I promise, little one." “Now go take a bath so that you sleep more comfortable.”

(...)

Yuuri finished drying his hair and looked at himself in the mirror in the room. His hands shook as he grasped the hairbrush and forced himself to take a deep breath to try to stay calm, He was more nervous now that in the morning. This would be his first kiss after all and not only that, it would also be the first time he sleep with Victor. Well, they had done it by the creek before, but it was definitely not the same; now they would be doing it on a bed.

Overwhelmed by that thought, his heart raced and he found himself completely flustered. He had to tap his cheeks lightly and shake his head to stop thinking about it. Soon enough, the bathroom door opened and Victor came out refreshed and in his matching pajamas.

"W-well," Yuuri began, he stoped brushing his hair and placed the brush on the dresser, "I think it's time for you to kept your promise." “I want my goodnight kiss.”

“Oh it's true!” Victor laughed, approaching where Yuuri was waiting strangely nervous. "A gentleman always keeps his promises."

With that, the long-awaited moment finally happened. But not in the way Yuuri expected. After a smile that melted Yuuri's legs, Victor held his face. Yuuri closed his eyes and raised his lips a little, waiting for that desired kiss. However, it never came. Victor simply planted a delicate kiss on that black-haired covered forehead.

"Good night, Yuuri," he whispered afterwards, proud of what he had done.

But Yuuri was not happy. He just stood there, still trying to analyze the situation. When he was finally able to do so, he felt overwhelmed with sadness. Tears of disappointment and anger welled up in his eyes, and Victor was alarmed at that moment.

"Yuuri ..." he murmured when he saw a couple of tears running down the cheeks of his destined “what’s wrong? Why are you crying, love?”

Yuuri roared into the air.

"Nothing, you silly wolf!" “You never understand anything.”

Annoyed and without explaining more, Yuuri got into bed and covered himself almost completely. Victor blinked lost in the situation and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I did something wrong?” He asked, really confused. "If so, please tell me." “You know that seeing you cry breaks my heart.”

"It doesn't matter now," he answered in a choked voice. “It's all my fault. Good night, Victor.”

It didn't sound sincere, but Victor couldn't force Yuuri to speak. He sighed heavily and placed another kiss on Yuuri's covered head.

"Good night, Yuuri ...”

(...)

Later that night, Victor woke up and felt the warmth of another body near him. At some point in the night, Yuuri had hugged him hiding his head in his chest, probably looking for a little more closeness.

Victor hugged that small body and played with the hair on the back of Yuuri's neck. Sleeping he looked peaceful, beautiful; Victor really loved him, but since Yuuri had entered his teens he had a little trouble understanding. He understood that stage was never easy, there were many physical and mental changes. For the same reason, he was very afraid he was doing things wrong.

Yuuri wasn't helping much at times either. It was difficult for him to talk about his feelings, and when something bothered him he preferred to keep quiet and keep all his emotions to himself. It was a bit difficult to deal with, but Victor wasn't going to give up.

"You are the most important thing to me, you know?" He whispered in the middle of the night, still not caring that Yuuri couldn't hear him, "that's why I'm very afraid of doing things wrong. I want to live many happy moments with you, I want to see you smile and tell you how much I adore you ... but I feel that if I go too fast I could end up hurting you and I would never forgive myself. You are my greatest treasure, the most beautiful thing I have is you, my Yuuri. Sometimes I want to stop being a silly wolf.”

"I like that you are." “You are my silly wolf.”

Yuuri's vibrant smile appeared in front of him and Victor gasped in surprise.

"You were awake," he said, laughing and hugging him tightly, "that's cheating."

Yuuri giggled.

"I want another goodnight kiss, will you give it to me?"

Victor didn't even think about it. He got closer and placed many quick kisses on Yuuri's crown.

"As many as my Yuuri wants."

(👑)

I leave you as a gift for those who have not seen it, a beautiful fanart from Victor's parents: Olexei and Jelena. You can see it here:  
[Fanart](https://twitter.com/VictuuriPrinces/status/1342586339716440065?s=19)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this special has been to your liking, if you would like to see a specific situation of our babies, you can comment on it and I will see what I can do. THANKS TO MY SISTER AURORA FOR HER BEAUTIFUL TRANSLATION.


	13. Special Chapter: Pre-heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise as my beta finishes with the wedding chapter. Today I received a beautiful illustration as a gift from SHINO and the inspiration hit me.

Victor knew very well when Yuuri's heat was coming.

It started little by little with some garment or personal object disappearing in a mysterious way. Clothes were almost always the first to get lost, He put them in one place and after a while they were simply gone. He knew very well what was going on, however sometimes, just to annoy him a bit, he would ask Yuuri, who, blushing and alarmed, denied having seen it.

Then, silently, he watched Yuuri pacing around the small house they shared. He watched him go down the hall almost stealthily. He was going from the closet where they kept blankets, cushions and sheets of fine and soft fabric, towards the bedroom he had chosen to nest. He saw him take a ball of mixed fabrics and clothing almost automatically and to Victor it seemed the most adorable thing in the world.

But everything was confirmed when the pre-heat attacked him. It was then that Yuuri's scent became a little more intense, too sweet. Contrary to his humor, he was quickly irritated and cried easily. In those moments he wanted to be alone, even denying Victor's closeness. At some point, the wolf felt hurt, but over time he understood that it was part of Yuuri's nature, and he learned to live with it. During that season he used to leave him alone, but he always watched over him in case Yuuri needed him.

The most anticipated moment came a few days later. When he woke up, he had Yuuri snuggled against his body, hugging him tightly.

"Victor ..." he whispered, feeling little by little dominated by the omega that lay inside him, "take me to my nest ... to our nest, please."

And Victor couldn't refuse. Not when Yuuri looked at him in that needy way, with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, in need of his closeness and affection.

"Whatever my Yuuri wishes," Victor would obey, giving him a dazzling smile that left Yuuri spellbound.

Only then did Victor carry him in his arms and head towards the nest made of clothes and sheets that were in the corner of the room. Yuuri looked at him first and then looked back at the little nest, as if he was waiting for something and Victor knew exactly what it was.

"You made a beautiful nest, my omega." Victor kissed her forehead and Yuuri melted at the sensation. “You are too good for me.”

It was Yuuri who entered the nest first. Victor stayed outside, waiting for the invitation that didn´t take long to come his way. Inside the nest, Yuuri arranged the lost garments, the soft cushions, and the more padded blankets.

Victor sat up and Yuuri hurriedly unbuttoned his pajamas. His skin needed to feel the body of his wolf against his, because for him there is nothing warmer and softer than Victor.

There, between the sweet smell and soft whisper of Yuuri's breath, Victor watched him sleep on his lap. For him there is nothing that makes him happier than having Yuuri by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this little special is to your liking, by the way I want to apologize for not being very active, I am going through a difficult time and inspiration was weak. But don't worry about the next chapter where we will have the long-awaited wedding because is already in the process of review If you leave me a comment and your opinions, they would make me very happy and encourage me a lot. I love you all.
> 
> THANKS TO MY SISTER AURORA FOR HER AMAZING TRANSLATION 🥺💖


	14. Chapter 11: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally we reach the most awaited moment, finally our Little Wolf and his Yuuri will unite their lives within the law of the Wolves and are going to begin their path as spouses. I am very excited because from this moment on, beautiful things are coming, such as the first time of the two, the pregnancy and the birth of little Lukyan, as well as many other beautiful things. I hope you can continue to accompany me in this fairy tale.

"Victor," Yuuri sighed in distress, stopping his steps. Behind him, Victor did the same, "I already told you you don't have to come with me." “I'm just going to get the fabrics we ordered for the tablecloths. It will be very boring, so you better stay home.”

Two months after that terrible kidnapping, things seemed to return to normal. At Louptopia there was only talk of Prince Victor's upcoming wedding. Although no one believed that a human would become part of the royal family, that did not stop the town from bursting into jubilation at the news.

The happiest were Victor and Yuuri, who had taken care of all the details for their marriage. Although the kings insisted on using the royal family's wedding planner, both boys refused. They wanted something rather simple, intimate; something that had their stamp all over it.

"But Yuuri," the prince complained, perhaps sounding a bit childish, "you are almost my husband, so it is my duty to take care of you at all times." “ Also, I can help you carry everything.”

Yuuri shook his head.

"They're just fabrics, I can carry them perfectly." “I am an omega, but also a man.”

"I just want to be with you," Victor whispered, lowering his ears and rolling those puppy dog eyes that always made Yuuri give up. “Don't you want to be with your future husband?”

"Okay," Yuuri gave up, lowering his shoulders. “It's cheating that you always use those tricks on me, Victor.”

Victor pretended not to understand, although he really wanted to laugh. He wagged his tail and grabbed Yuuri's hand as they walked toward the cloth shop.

The road wasn't very long, so they got there faster than he would have liked. Even so, Victor opened the door and allowed Yuuri to pass, who thanked him with a dazzling smile. The manager greeted them as soon as they entered and invited them to look at the new fabrics while he went to the warehouse to get their order.

"Wait here for the manager, I'll go get a couple of curtains for my parents."

“I'll go with you!”

Yuuri shook his head and took a long breath.

"Victor, please, we'll be inside the same store." “I'm just going to that corridor to look for curtains, I won't be long.”

Victor's ears lowered and his tail stopped wagging.

"Okay," Victor muttered with puffed cheeks, almost looking like he was throwing a tantrum. “But choose the most beautiful curtains, no matter the price, I will pay.”

"You really can't help it," Yuuri stammered, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to have it when it comes to my Yuuri," the wolf replied, wagging his tail again.

Yuuri walked away then. The corridor of curtains was not really far away, so very soon he was searching for curtains for his parents. He knew that they would be happy with simple ones, but if he chose one like that, Victor would surely make him choose others and both would get into a silly argument that, it was very likely, the wolf would win.

"Oh my,it's Yuuri Katsuki himself." That high-pitched and distantly familiar voice rang out in Yuuri's ears, pulling him completely out of his thoughts. When he turned around he found Annia, his old classmate.

She was still just as pretty, but she still had that superior look and condescending tone that Yuuri hated so much.

"Hello, Annia," he said more out of politeness. The truth is, he didn't feel like dealing with the wolf, much less putting up with her rude behavior. “I was leaving, I just came for some curtains.”

"Hah, I'd say they're too fine and expensive for someone like you to buy," she said in a distinct poisonous tone that Yuuri noticed, "but the news of your wedding to the prince is the new gossip in the kingdom." Congratulations,” she finally blurted out.

“Thank you...”

"But," Annia added with a satisfied smile, "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." “I don't know how you managed to fool the kings, but you know very well that a human will never be able to satisfy a wolf. ” She continued giving him a mocking look. “It is obvious that the prince will soon seek a replacement from our race. You know what they say, the true love of a wolf is another wolf.”

Yuuri wanted to laugh, he even had to bite his lip to keep from laughing in that peaceful store.  
Annia really was still an idiot, commenting on subjects she knew nothing about. And the truth was that those empty words could no longer hurt him; He was no longer an insecure child who was carried away by false gossip.

He was about to reply something, but big warm arms hug him from behind.

"Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed completely happy, rubbing his cheek against his partner's hair. "You were already taking too long and I started to miss you, so I came looking for you!" “Come come. The manager already brought the tablecloths, you must come and see them.” “They are very beautiful, but if you don't like them we can change them, okay? I want everything in our wedding to be just as you want it.”

"Victor, breathe first," settling into those arms he loved so much. “Besides, I already told you not to hug me without warning, you really scare me.”

"Sorry, Yuuri, but I missed you and ..." Victor paused the sentence when he noticed the strange presence of the woman, who was looking at the scene completely incredulous. "Who is she?"

"Oh, it's Annia… she was my classmate during high school."

"Nice to meet you, Annia," the wolf said, wagging its tail, still not breaking the embrace. “I am Victor and I am engaged to the most adorable and beautiful man in the world, don't you think?”

Annia hesitated.

"Ex-excuse me, Your Highness." I have to go now, I have things to do. ”Red with shame and anger, she left the store as fast as she could.

Victor blinked without understanding, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore and giggled.

"Your friend is very strange, Yuuri."

"I suppose there are still things that she finds difficult to accept," he said with a shrug.” Also, my fiance is the most beautiful wolf in the world, it is normal that she felt ashamed and left.”

Victor blushed.

"I love when you say I'm your fiancé," he confessed happily, leaving a kiss on the other's cheek. “Come on, you still have to see the tablecloths and we have to pay for those curtains too.”

Yuuri smiled.

(...)

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror.

Nerves made him shiver and he had to close his eyes to take a deep breath. He was almost sweating, his hands were clammy, and he thought he would lose consciousness at any moment.

The most longed-for day had finally arrived.

Today he would finally marry Victor. That day his life would be united to that of the prince; they would finally be a couple before the law of wolves. The thought made him shudder. He had not seen Victor for more than three days because in Louptopia there was a silly tradition of "not seeing each other before the wedding or it would bring them a bad omen."

"Yuuri, are you ready?" or you will be late. ” Hurriedly, Mari burst into the room without knocking. She was about to say something else, but the moment she looked at his brother the words died and she could only gasp.

Yuuri looked impressive dressed in that white suit that he himself had chosen. It looked simple, however the fabric was fine and adorned with gold rhinestones on the shoulders, on the sleeves and on the chest, making it dazzle even more.

Mari suppressed a sob.

"I can't believe you're getting married now," she said in just a small voice, not wanting to be so affected. Still she took her brother's hands between hers, letting him know how happy and proud she was. “I know you are nervous, but I have seen how much Victor cares about you and I am sure that you will be very happy with him.”

Yuuri felt slightly self-conscious.

"Thank you, sister," he replied, giving her a smile.

The sound from the door interrupted them. Yuuri allowed them to come in and Hiroko entered accompanied by Queen Jelena. They were both speechless when they looked at Yuuri; he looked so angelic and precious that just words were unnecessary.

Hiroko couldn't take it anymore, putting down the box she had been carrying, she approached her youngest son and hugged him, being careful not to ruin the suit.

"You look gorgeous, Yuuri," Hiroko sobbed, holding her son's face to place a small kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks Mom.”

When Hiroko broke the hug, the queen approached Yuuri. He trembled under that blue gaze that was so identical to Victor's.

"Young Yuuri," she began with a motherly tone that melted the boy's heart, "we really are incredibly lucky that you are part of our family." “Please take good care of my son.”

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty." “I promise that I will take care of him and make him very happy.”

Jelena smirked at the sincerity that had flowed from Yuuri's lips and, unable to wait any longer, approached the table. He opened a small chest and took out a golden crown adorned with white and red stones around it.

"This crown has passed from generation to generation among the kings of Louptopia and now it is your turn to wear it," she said once she was closer to him.

Yuuri was speechless.

"But ... I don't know if it's all right, it seems very valuable and ..."

"Nothing is more valuable than the person who makes my son happy," Jelena declared with a bright smile. “This crown belongs to you since the day you and Victor met for the first time.”

Yuuri couldn't say more. He held back the tears and leaned a little so that the queen could put the crown on his head. It fit him perfectly, matching perfectly with that white suit he was wearing.

"There's something else you need to bring, son," Hiroko commented holding something in her hands. It was a veil, Yuuri realized later. Silk, inlaid with gemstones that made it sparkle in the light. “This is the veil I wore when I married your father and now I want you to wear it.”

"Mom ..." Yuuri whispered trying his best not to cry. "Thank you."

Hiroko smiled.

"Now yes, my little one is ready."

(...)

The most awaited hour arrived.

Yuuri shifted uneasily over his place, feeling his heart pounding. He took a huge breath and gulped as he tried to calm himself.

"We're all with you, son," Toshiya said, taking Yuuri by the arm, before slowly walking down the carpet that would lead him to the altar. “I know you are nervous, I was too when I married your mother, but when I saw her arrive, looking completely beautiful, I knew I was doing the right thing, all my nervousness left and I could only think that I wanted to spend my whole life with her” Toshiya looked at his son with a smile. “Breathe, take your time and think that today, at last, you will join your life with the man you love. And I am sure that both of you will be happy for your whole life.”

"Thanks, Dad." Yuuri smiled.

The garden where the celebration would take place was filled with music as Yuuri arrived on the arm of his father.

Victor, who was already waiting on the altar, turned almost immediately. Then when his eyes met Yuuri's, he gasped. Yuuri looked incredibly spectacular; his figure shone in that suit and the crown next to the veil made him look like an angel. The image was so precious to him that his tail began to move from side to side, completely excited.

Yuuri, for his part, couldn't believe that there was any way that Victor could look more precious, until he saw him wearing his wedding outfit. It was red, with a golden crown that contrasted incredibly well with his hair. Yuuri felt himself shaking a little and Toshiya tightened his grip to keep him from falling.

With a proud smile and no need for words, Toshiya gave Yuuri's hand to Victor, who, after giving him a grateful smile, accepted it. When their hands came together, they both felt a curious current of electricity running through their entire bodies. However, they did not let go again.

"You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have seen, my Yuuri."

"You should see yourself in a mirror more often, silly wolf."

They both gave each other a goofy grin and the ceremony began then.

Everything happened very fast for Yuuri. After blinking and staring at his partner, he was completely lost in thought admiring every little part of the wolf in front of him.

"Then it is time to hear your vows," the priest said.

Immediately afterwards, Pichit entered the scene. In his hands he carried a small pillow where the rings they knew so well lay. Those same ones that now kept a secret inscription that Victor had had engraved a few days before the wedding.

"Yuuri," Victor began, taking a ring, "I didn't know, but before I met you I was incomplete." “Knowing you, growing up with you and getting to know each part of you was the greatest gift that life has given me. We knew we were destined even when we did not know the meaning of those words, however little by little, day by day, I understood it. "He continued holding Yuuri's hand and losing his blue gaze in those brown eyes that he loved so much. “I fell hopelessly in love with you, with your courage, with your strength ... with that great heart that you possess. I fell in love with every little part of you. I'm complete now, Yuuri ... you complement me.” “Therefore, I promise to protect and venerate you until my last breath, my love. I, Victor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, as my husband, companion and lover for life.”

After those words, the ring slipped on Yuuri's finger, who was trying his best not to cry. Victor's words had struck directly into the center of his heart, filling his chest with indescribable warmth.

"Victor," Yuuri began, taking a moment to breathe and try to calm his emotions. "... every day I spend by your side I am convinced of how lucky I am to have you as my partner." “You are beautiful, strong, intelligent and you always find a way to surprise me. Since I was little I have admired you. I don't think I ever told you but ... you saved me, you did it the day we met, ”he confessed then, taking the remaining ring on the pillow. “Thanks to you I discovered that I can be brave, that I could stand up to those who hurt me. Thanks to you I am here now. You are the best thing that has happened to me in life and I promise to love you, respect you and take care of you until the last day of my life.” “I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Victor Nikiforov, as my husband, companion and lover for life”.

Victor gasped excitedly when the ring fit perfectly on his finger. His eyes were bright when he met Yuuri's gaze. They gave each other an excited smile and brought their foreheads together when they realized they need each other's closeness.

"By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Louptopia and God Himself, I declare you married." “you can kiss now.”

The kiss they gave eachother then unleashed the euphoria of the guests and all of Louptopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinite thanks to my beta reader Maka Kagamine, Dorian, Shino and Vika and their PRECIOUS art for this chapter.  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who has commented and supported me during this time. Your comments and opinions about the chapter really give me the necessary strength to continue. I love all of you very much!  
> Thanks to AURORA FOR HER BEAUTIFUL TRANSLATION!💖


	15. Special Chapter: Kind and warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small surprise as a thank you for so much love and support we have received. The wolf, his Yuuri and I are very happy and grateful. We hope you like it very much.

Kind and warm.

If Yuuri could describe the hands of his lover, he would certainly choose those words: kind and warm.

Kind, always ready to hold you when you need it. Always ready to show love with just one touch. Always ready to hold it as if it were his entire world.

Warm, like a caress of the sun during summer days. Like the happy memories of his childhood. Like the little kisses that usually surprise him.

And is that every time Victor touch him he can feel the finesse in each of his movements. He is always soft and warm, he is always caring and loving. It is as if for Victor there is nothing more precious and important than him.

He looks at him with bright eyes, full of love. The smile that grows on his face cannot be hidden, much less when Victor extends his hand in his direction. Yuuri blushes, but does not hesitate and holds that hand that is so familiar to him.

"May I have the honor of this dance with you, my love?" Asks the wolf.

Yuuri cannot refuse. Not when that blue gaze lights up fondly and that fluffy tail flutters back and forth. And it is that despite being surrounded by people who are waiting for their first dance as spouses, it is as if for Victor there was no one but Yuuri.

As they dance, wrapped in their own world, his now husband wraps him in his arms. And Yuuri sighs, carried away by the moment, those kind and warm hands holding him so perfectly that they make him feel like nowhere will he be safer than in Victor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this is too short, but I promise you I am working on a memorable wedding night, something my babies deserve. I want to thank SHINO immensely for her art and for being so kind to me and my sister Aurora for the translation, I adore them 🥺💓 Your comments make me so happy!


	16. Special Chapter: Perfect just the way you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thanks may not be enough for so much support you have given me, but it is from the heart. I know that many want to know a little more about Lukyan, Victor and Yuuri's future baby, so I will introduce him to you, as I finish writing the wedding night.
> 
> Also without ceasing to thank SHINO that with her art and gifts she always ends up filling me with inspiration. And to my sister Aurora for her translation, YOURE THE BEST!

Perfect just the way you are.

"Mom and Dad longed for you for so long. For a long time we thought that having you in our arms would be just a dream that would never come true. But one day, like a moment that comes to change our life, we found out that you were on your way. It was when we first saw you that we knew. We knew we would love you forever ... So wipe your tears baby. Don't cry anymore, Lukyan, you are perfect like that, just the way you are. "


	17. Special Chapter: Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special that goes back to Victor and Yuuri's childhood, we will now know a little about what happened after Yuuri gave Victor the flower crown, I hope you like it.

After what happened at the dance in honor of his mother's birthday and having fully recovered from his first transformation, Victor was very clear about what he would do.

King Olexei had summoned Bastian, Ludwig, and their parents to an audience to discuss the terrible behavior of both children. He had made it clear that he was very disappointed in them and advised their parents to encourage them not to differentiate between Wolves and Humans.

Abuse and harassment were things that would never be tolerated in a kingdom like Louptopia.

But Victor, still unhappy, demanded that both children tell him the name of the book they had destroyed.

"It was some nonsense about fairy history, girlish stuff." “We did him a favor by breaking it,” Bastian muttered.

Victor could not suppress the growl that caused him to hear that nonsense. He swallowed his anger and left the room, almost shooting fire from his ears.

Then he went to the bookstore in downtown Louptopia and asked the manager about the book. He chose a special edition, with a beautiful and resistant cover, it even included unpublished illustrations and paintings.When it was delivered to him, Victor's tail wagged thinking how happy he would make Yuuri with his gift.

The day came and he finally met Yuuri in their special place. The little boy greeted him with the same joy as always, inviting him to sit next to him.

"I have something for you today as a thank you for the beautiful crown you gave me," Victor said as he rummaged through the bag he had brought with him. “But first close your eyes and stretch your hands.”

Yuuri hadn't even seen what it was, but he got really excited. He danced over his place and waited anxiously with his eyes closed, just as Victor told him. 

Soon he felt a distant familiar weight on his little hands and frowned at the unknown.

He could not wait any longer!

"Ready, open your eyes."

"It's my favorite book about fairies!" Yuuri gasped, impressed. A smile crept across his lips and grew as he saw the gleaming book in his hands. "And it's the special edition!" I always loved it but my father said it was very expensive, thank you very much Victor!”

Victor thought that innocent smile was really pretty and special. And he would do his best to keep Yuuri smiling like that.

"It's nothing, little one, whatever it takes to see you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you forgive me for writing another special? I was a little sad because of harassment situations that have been happening in the fandom and the truth is that the art of SHINO made me happy and also inspired me. I hope you like it a lot


End file.
